


Личный выбор

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Одна поездка в тренировочный лагерь, изменившая все
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	Личный выбор

В тренировочный лагерь они приезжают рано утром. Забрасывают вещи в комнату и сразу идут играть. Это их первый выезд на несколько дней, будут команды других старших школ, и Ивайзуми чувствует азарт и предвкушение. Об Ойкаве и говорить нечего — тот, похоже, совсем не спал в автобусе, все ворочался.

Первый матч они проигрывают: без Коджиро, их либеро, кажется, будто убрали один из винтиков отлаженного часового механизма и все шестеренки пошли вразнобой. Во время перерыва после матча и штрафных кругов вокруг спортзала Ивайзуми краем уха слышит, как кто-то спрашивает капитана о нем, одно слово — «течка», — и все сразу становится понятно.

Коджиро — омега, единственный в их команде. Пока что: большинство второгодок и, тем более, первогодок еще не знают свой пол. Определить заранее невозможно, хотя некоторые закономерности есть. У него в семье все беты, так что Ивайзуми привык к мысли, что и с ним окажется так же. А вот Ойкава — Ивайзуми оглядывается, но тот, воспользовавшись перерывом, успел подойти к связующему другой команды и теперь что-то спрашивает у него, — скорее всего, будет альфой: уже сейчас обогнал по росту и наверняка вымахает еще. Не то чтобы это как-то влияло, но… Да и отец у него альфа.

Ивайзуми нравится такой расклад. Конечно, все равны, и никто не мешает омегам играть в волейбол, но какой уж там спорт, если раз в несколько месяцев непредсказуемо накрывает гормонами, сдержать которые полностью не могут даже подавители.

Перерыв заканчивается, и они снова начинают игру, теперь с другой школой. И снова проигрывают — у тех сильная команда, а без либеро играть по-прежнему непривычно. Но счет уже почти равный, и Ивайзуми уверен: стоит им привыкнуть, и они начнут побеждать.

Вечером, после череды побед, поражений и штрафных кругов Ивайзуми думает, что сил не хватит даже просто добраться до комнаты. Но, как ни странно, хватает на обед, душ и даже дополнительную тренировку, куда его тащит неугомонный Ойкава. Наконец оказавшись в комнате, Ивайзуми сразу падает на свой футон: день получился слишком длинным и насыщенным. Ойкава как будто выглядит бодрее, но тоже ложится, желает всем спокойной ночи и укрывается с головой — явный признак усталости, обычно он гораздо общительнее. Под негромкие разговоры семпаев, рассказывающих друг другу страшилки, Ивайзуми быстро засыпает.

Ему кажется, что он проспит до самого утра, но первый раз что-то будит его еще ночью. Свет уже выключен, и все спят, только рядом возится, выбираясь из постели, темный силуэт.

— Ты куда?

— В туалет, скоро вернусь, — шепчет Ойкава, отмахиваясь. Ивайзуми кивает, снова засыпая.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, рядом по-прежнему никого нет. Возможно, прошло совсем мало времени, но Ивайзуми сомневается в этом. Еще больше тревожит то, что, уходя, Ойкава как будто нервничал — тогда он не обратил особого внимания, но сейчас это вспоминается очень явно. Подумав, Ивайзуми все-таки вылезает из-под одеяла и натягивает кроссовки, собираясь искать.

В туалете никого нет, но, услышав шорох из приоткрытой двери в душевые, Ивайзуми заглядывает туда. Прямо рядом с подсобкой горит фонарь, и его света, проникающего в небольшие окна под потолком, достаточно, чтобы разглядеть фигуру у дальней стены.

Ойкава сидит на полу, обхватив руками колени и сжавшись в комок, но сразу поднимает голову, когда Ивайзуми подходит ближе.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь, замерзнешь же! — На улице тепло даже ночью, но кафель наверняка холодный, о чем этот придурок вообще думает.

— Ива-чан… — Ивайзуми замечает слезы на его щеках, но, прежде чем успевает спросить, Ойкава говорит сам: — У меня началась течка.

Ивайзуми пытается вспомнить, что им рассказывали на уроках про первую течку — длится до недели, нельзя блокировать таблетками, полный покой, никаких альф поблизости. Похоже, утром Ойкаве придется уехать домой.

— Посиди со мной, пожалуйста.

В комнату Ойкаве возвращаться нельзя, это Ивайзуми понимает: некоторые их семпаи — альфы. На какой-то момент он задумывается, не разбудить ли тренера, но сейчас ночь, когда он уходил, на телефоне высветилось три с четвертью, а подъем в шесть. Наверное, несколько часов никак не повлияют, да и Ойкаве надо успокоиться. Ивайзуми садится рядом и приобнимает его за плечи.

— Ты как?

Ойкава фыркает и тут же съеживается

— Странно. Никогда не думал, что это ощущается… так. И не думал, что окажусь омегой.

— Не переживай, омеги тоже играют в волейбол. В сборной есть несколько…

Плечи Ойкавы начинают трястись, но то, что Ивайзуми сначала принимает за рыдания, оказывается тихим смехом.

— Умеешь же ты утешить, Ива-чан. Конечно, я не собираюсь бросать волейбол, вот еще.

Хочется отвесить засранцу подзатыльник, но бить течную омегу неправильно, даже если это Ойкава, и ладонь Ивайзуми просто ласково треплет волосы на макушке. Ойкава сразу кладет голову ему на плечо, непослушные пряди жарко щекочут шею.

После целого дня, полного тренировок и новых впечатлений, хочется спать, но Ойкава сидит рядом, напрягаясь, ерзая и иногда всхлипывая, и Ивайзуми изо всех сил пытается бороться со сном.

Кажется, он все-таки задремывает, потому что в следующий момент замечает, что Ойкава поднял голову и теперь как будто обнюхивает его.

— Эй, Ойкава, ты чего?

— Ива-чан, от тебя так приятно пахнет. — Тот трется носом о шею, и по телу пробегают мурашки.

Возможно, это просто реакция на слова Ойкавы, но когда Ивайзуми рефлекторно вдыхает глубже, ему кажется, что он тоже что-то чувствует — запах Ойкавы как будто немного другой, более терпкий и пряный, более волнующий.

Он вдыхает еще раз, прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Становится жарче, изнутри поднимается возбуждение — гораздо более сильное, чем когда-либо, — и Ивайзуми запоздало осознает, что это означает. Открытие само по себе не страшное, но в теперешней ситуации почти катастрофическое.

Он пытается встать, надо бежать, срочно, пока не случилось ничего плохого.

— Ива-чан, не уходи. — Ойкава цепляется за него, обхватывает руками и ногами.

— Не могу. Я… я позову кого-нибудь к тебе, просто подожди здесь немного. — Ойкава только отрицательно мотает головой, стискивает еще крепче. Такой сильный — и омега, надо же. — Я альфа, понимаешь?

Ойкава поднимает голову, смотрит на него, и Ивайзуми видит: нет, уже не понимает. В распахнутых глазах с расширенными зрачками только жажда, инстинкт, древний как мир. Слишком поздно. Словно откликаясь на его желание, утихшее было возбуждение бьет в голову, член твердо упирается в горячее бедро Ойкавы.

До этого Ивайзуми разве что дрочил себе по утрам, смутно представляя, чего хочет на самом деле. Но сейчас все кажется простым и понятным: рядом готовая омега, достаточно стянуть промокшие от смазки шорты и вставить. Ивайзуми зажмуривается, выталкивая из головы пугающие своей яркостью образы. Не омега, Ойкава. Друг, у которого первая течка, которому плохо.

Отчаянно прижимающийся к нему Ойкава ничуть не помогает. Наверное, если бы он сейчас что-нибудь сказал, как-то проявил инициативу, Ивайзуми нашел бы силы взять себя в руки: активный, действующий Ойкава — это раздражающе-знакомо и привычно. Но тот неожиданно скулит, высоко и жалобно, судорожно сжимает ноги и притирается ближе — просит без слов, всем телом. И у Ивайзуми окончательно срывает крышу.

Кажется, он опрокидывает Ойкаву на спину, наваливается сверху, целуя и покусывая шею, жадно шаря ладонями по груди и бокам под задравшейся футболкой. Кажется, он пытается стянуть с него шорты вместе с бельем, но те цепляются за кроссовки, и тогда Ивайзуми просто переворачивает Ойкаву на живот — так быстрее. И тот сам приподнимается, опираясь на локти и колени, выгибается в спине, подставляясь. Здесь запах сильнее, бедра влажные от смазки, покрасневшее от прилившей крови отверстие сжимается и пульсирует. Ивайзуми трогает его сначала пальцем, потом — языком, пробуя на вкус, и Ойкава под ним стонет и дрожит.

На то, чтобы приспустить свои штаны вместе с трусами, уходит не больше секунды. Он не пытается растянуть тугое отверстие — или что там надо делать? — сразу толкается на половину длины, а потом, немного подавшись назад, вторым рывком входит до конца. Ойкава вскрикивает, и какими-то остатками разума Ивайзуми догадывается зажать ему рот, пока кто-нибудь не прибежал на шум.

Он двигается быстро и резко, толкается в горячее влажное тепло, чувствуя себя так хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Сейчас все это кажется правильным, единственно возможным — и Ивайзуми не знает, как он раньше обходился без этого ощущения целостности. Ойкава извивается под ним, подается навстречу толчкам, что-то стонет в ладонь, прикусывая пальцы. Оргазм приближается, и, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему чувству, Ивайзуми наклоняется ниже и кусает Ойкаву за шею: заявляя свои права, показывая, что это его, только его омега, и он никому его не отдаст.

Ойкава снова кричит — так, что его слышно даже несмотря на крепко прижатую ко рту ладонь, — и кончает, выплескиваясь долго и сильно. Ивайзуми запоздало думает, что, наверное, надо было ему подрочить, но давление на член становится невыносимым, и его тоже накрывает оргазмом, узел набухает, связывая их вместе так, что уже не разделить.

Ивайзуми тяжело падает на затихшего Ойкаву, пытается выйти из него, но узел не дает. Вставать не хочется — тело вялое, расслабленное, довольное. Ивайзуми обнимает Ойкаву и проваливается в сон.

Просыпается он от того, что на лицо падают лучи солнца, а под ним кто-то шевелится. Он пытается открыть глаза и тут же жмурится от яркого света. Видит прямо перед собой каштановые волосы и кафель пола и с ужасом вспоминает, что произошло ночью.

Он скатывается с Ойкавы, и успевший обмякнуть член легко выскальзывает из до сих пор приоткрытого ануса.

Ойкава тоже приподнимается и садится, прижимая ладонь к шее, на которой уже наливается багровым укус-метка. Второй рукой проводит между ног и потерянно смотрит на смесь из спермы и смазки, оставшуюся на пальцах.

Ивайзуми пытается сглотнуть, но в горле пересохло — он не уверен, что сможет сейчас сказать хотя бы слово, да и не знает, что говорить. Ойкава поднимает на него взгляд, его губы дрожат, и Ивайзуми делает первое, что приходит в голову, — подползает ближе и осторожно обнимает.

Ойкава молчит, но не отталкивает его.

***  
Они успевают уйти раньше, чем кто-то приходит в душевые. Лагерь уже не спит, но все заняты своими делами, и им удается добраться до медпункта незамеченными. Их вроде бы не ищут, так что, похоже, на их отсутствие ночью не обратили внимания, а проснувшись, решили, что они встали раньше и отправились на пробежку — наверняка слышали, как он и Ойкава обсуждали это вечером. Даже странно, что это было только вчера, слишком многое успело измениться.

Когда они проходят по узкой дорожке вдоль стены, Ойкава оказывается впереди. Ивайзуми замечает влажное пятно от смазки на его шортах и снова чувствует, что краснеет от неловкости и стыда. Хорошо, что они никого не встретили.

Немолодая медсестра как раз открывает дверь. Внимательно оглядывает их, словно высматривая возможные повреждения, слегка мрачнеет, задержавшись взглядом на метке, и пропускает их в кабинет.

О произошедшем рассказывает Ивайзуми. Говорить постороннему человеку о таком странно и неудобно, даже мысль о том, что она наверняка не первый раз выслушивает похожие истории, мало помогает. Ивайзуми не уверен, сколько из этого помнит Ойкава и как относится к случившемуся, они не обсуждали, но, когда медсестра, выслушав его, смотрит на Ойкаву, тот кивает, подтверждая.

— Что же вы сразу не подошли? Наверняка ведь рассказывали на занятиях, что делать в таких случаях. — Ойкава неопределенно пожимает плечами и слегка морщится — свежая метка болит, судя по тому, как осторожно он держит шею. Ивайзуми тоже не знает, что сказать: сейчас бы он так и поступил, но уже поздно. — Ладно, — медсестра неожиданно добреет. — Все будет хорошо.

Вот уж в чем Ивайзуми не уверен: возбуждение, практически не беспокоившее по дороге сюда, снова поднимается, подбираясь медленно и неотвратимо, как прилив. Пока что не сильное, уж точно не настолько, чтобы потерять контроль, но, если ничего не сделать, скоро он опять набросится на Ойкаву. Тот как будто тоже что-то чувствует — едва заметно ерзает, тяжело сглатывает и облизывает пересохшие губы.

Ивайзуми уже пытается придумать достаточно убедительную причину, чтобы уйти, — называть настоящую все еще кажется чем-то постыдным, — но медсестра успевает среагировать раньше:

— Можешь идти, пока не опоздал на завтрак, дальше мы разберемся. Тренеру я тоже передам. — Она легко касается его руки. — Спасибо, что привел.

Ивайзуми кивает, стараясь не смотреть ни на нее, ни на Ойкаву. Он торопливо выходит, практически сбегает и, уже закрывая за собой дверь, слышит:

— Такое иногда случается. Этот альфа твой друг?

Стоит отойти от медпункта, и возбуждение начинает стихать, оставляя после себя только ощущение усталости и неудовлетворенности. 

На утреннюю тренировку Ойкава, конечно, не приходит, а когда Ивайзуми забегает в комнату перед обедом, его сумки с вещами уже нет. И, хотя он с самого начала знал, что так будет, от этого становится пусто и одиноко, как будто на месте чего-то привычного вдруг образовалась дыра. Не последний раз, когда Ойкава будет что-то пропускать, к этому тоже придется привыкнуть.

О том, что у Ойкавы началась течка и он уезжает, тренер сообщил еще перед разминкой. Обычное дело, и для команды это мало что меняет: они еще первогодки, даже не в основном составе, да и времени сыграться со всеми особо не было. В Сейджо, в отличие от Китаичи, Ойкавы пока не хватает только самому Ивайзуми.

— Ничего себе, рано он, — слышит Ивайзуми во время пробежки разговор второгодок. — Теперь две омеги в команде. — И ускоряет темп, чтобы обогнать их и не слушать дальше.

Полностью сбежать от расспросов все равно не удается — за обедом Мацукава, один из первогодок, пришедших в волейбольный клуб одновременно с ними, подсаживается к нему, спрашивает, как будто невзначай:

— Ты же уходил куда-то ночью с Ойкавой, да? Что все-таки случилось?

— Ты же слышал, что сказал тренер: течка. — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Обсуждать с кем-то Ойкаву ему не хочется, тем более — делиться подробностями. Это только их дело.

— Наверняка убил его и закопал в лесу, — шепчет на ухо Мацукаве сидящий рядом с ним Ханамаки, толкая его локтем. Достаточно громко, чтобы на них начали коситься соседи по столу. — Довыделывался все-таки.

Ивайзуми только закатывает глаза. Но почему-то чувствует себя легче.

Рассказывать о том, что он оказался альфой, Ивайзуми тоже не собирается, по крайней мере, пока. Ни к чему, на самом деле: тренер наверняка знает, и в медицинской карточке отметят. А в остальном альфам проще, им не надо пропускать занятия и тренировки, их желание — только реакция на присутствие рядом течной омеги, и само по себе не возникает. Ивайзуми не ощущает каких-либо изменений, разве что запахи стали восприниматься немного иначе. И, хотя мысль о том, что он может наброситься на кого-то, как вчера, пугает, больше неожиданно проявившаяся альфовость ничем себя не проявляет. О ней можно было бы легко забыть, решить, что все только приснилось, если бы не слишком яркие воспоминания о запахе Ойкавы, который словно пропитал всю одежду, о том, как вбивался в горячее, напряженное тело, метавшееся под ним, принимавшее охотно и жадно, как было хорошо и приятно. Вместе с воспоминаниями приходит возбуждение, смешанное со стыдом за то, что сделал.

Обычно Ивайзуми не отказывает себе в желании подрочить — нормальная реакция организма, ничего криминального. Но теперь вместо симпатичных девчонок из класса в голову настойчиво лезет образ Ойкавы, и это уже чересчур. Дрочить на Ойкаву кажется неправильным. Словно так он окончательно предает и без того неизвестно, сохранившуюся ли, дружбу. Этих мыслей хватает, чтобы усмирять непрошенное возбуждение.

Вечером Ивайзуми хочет написать Ойкаве: достает телефон, набирает сообщение, но так и не решается отправить — обычно тот писал ему сам, всегда звонил первым, а сегодня от него за весь день не было ни одного сообщения. Настолько плохо себя чувствует или просто не хочет общаться?

Ивайзуми в очередной раз за день вспоминает растерянный взгляд Ойкавы, когда он понял, что произошло, то, как он едва заметно напрягся, стоило Ивайзуми обнять его. А через несколько минут глубоко вздохнул, словно настраиваясь перед выходом на подачу, мягко высвободился, кое-как привел в порядок одежду и неуверенно спросил, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Ивайзуми: «Пойдем?» А еще, как Ойкава смотрел ему вслед, сидя на кушетке в медпункте: метка на шее, прерывистое дыхание от снова вернувшегося возбуждения, расширенные зрачки — взгляд зовущий и жадный, словно он хотел, чтобы Ивайзуми остался. И собственное нежелание уходить.

Ивайзуми выключает телефон и решает написать потом.

Утром от Ойкавы все еще нет сообщений, и Ивайзуми все-таки набирает короткое «Все в порядке?» Наверняка не в порядке, но вопрос «Как ты?» словно требует более подробного ответа, а Ивайзуми не уверен, что готов его услышать.

Даже ни на что особо не рассчитывая, он все-таки берет телефон с собой на пробежку и останавливается, едва выйдя на дорогу, когда тот писком сообщает о доставке. «Конечно», — всего одно слово и дежурный эмодзи, совершенно не понятно, что скрывается за ними на самом деле. Но это хотя бы ответ.

Ивайзуми вздыхает, набирает: «Хорошо». А потом прячет телефон в карман и бежит дальше, стараясь хотя бы ненадолго выбросить из головы все это. В любом случае, завтра вся команда возвращается домой, тогда и разберутся. При личной встрече должно быть проще и понятнее, чем через телефон.

***  
Проще не становится.

Когда Ивайзуми заходит в раздевалку перед утренней тренировкой, Ойкава уже там, переодевается, стоя спиной к двери. Он как раз путается в штанинах и прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь не упасть, и не сразу замечает Ивайзуми, а тот невольно задерживает дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя ни звуком, молча разглядывает спину с выступающими позвонками, длинные крепкие ноги. Раньше он бы поздоровался, хлопнул по плечу или неожиданно навалился сверху — и сам поймал, если бы Ойкава потерял равновесие. Раньше они почти всегда шли в школу вместе, а в этот раз Ивайзуми даже не знал, придет ли Ойкава, но позвонить опять не решился. Он не знает, что говорить, как говорить, какие у них вообще теперь отношения. Взгляд невольно скользит ниже, останавливается на обтянутой трусами заднице, и Ивайзуми вздрагивает и отворачивается, нарочито громко ставя сумку на пол.

— А, Ива-чан, привет! — Ойкава наконец замечает его, выпрямляется и, улыбаясь, машет ему рукой — насквозь фальшивый жест для чужих. Хотя, возможно, Ивайзуми просто сам себя накручивает, додумывая то, чего на самом деле нет.

— Привет. — Он подходит к своему шкафчику, как будто пытаясь спрятаться за его металлической дверью. И все-таки спрашивает то, что так и не решился написать: — Ты как?

— Нормально, уже закончилось. — Голос звучит вполне бодро, но Ойкава умеет хорошо притворяться, Ивайзуми никогда не удается его прочитать, если он действительно не хочет этого.

— Так быстро? Я слышал, что неделю... — До него сразу доходит, как это может прозвучать, и удивление на лице Ойкавы как будто это подтверждает. — Нет, я правда рад тебя видеть... просто, ну...

Кажется, получается только хуже: выражение Ойкавы становится еще более растерянным, и Ивайзуми вдруг понимает, что это смущение.

— Неделю — если ничего не делать. Если был... контакт с альфой, проходит быстрее… — Ойкава заливается краской, нервно комкает только что снятые штаны, и Ивайзуми чувствует, как у него тоже начинает гореть лицо.

— А… понятно, — выдавливает он, стараясь не встречаться с Ойкавой взглядом. — Извини, я не подумал.

— Да ничего.

Ойкава натягивает шорты, присаживается, чтобы завязать шнурки, и сейчас, наверное, самое время поговорить, но Ивайзуми просто не может заставить себя сделать первый шаг. Почему Ойкава сам не начнет этот разговор, вместо того, чтобы притворяться, будто все в порядке? Ивайзуми оглядывает раздевалку, пытаясь найти слова, но ничего не идет в голову. Потом снова смотрит на Ойкаву и только теперь замечает на его шее пластырь — там, где должна находиться метка.

— А? — Ивайзуми откашливается и, когда Ойкава поднимает голову, показывает на пластырь.

— C ней тоже все в порядке. Просто пока не хочу, чтобы спрашивали. — Похоже, напоминать все-таки не стоило: Ойкава мрачнеет, отвечает резче. — В конце концов, я всегда могу сказать, что у меня уже есть девушка-альфа, очень несдержанная. — Вроде бы шутит, но улыбка получается кривой и неприятной.

Судя по тому, как на него уже сейчас засматриваются девчонки из их параллели, в это, скорее всего, даже поверят. Да и без официальной регистрации метка мало что значит: продержится полгода и исчезнет, если пара разойдется. Ивайзуми кажется, что за последние несколько дней он узнал об альфах и омегах все, перечитал кучу сайтов — и даже это сейчас не помогает. Ивайзуми и без того чувствует себя виноватым, а от тона Ойкавы — такого, словно тот тоже так считает, — он непроизвольно начинает злиться. Попытка поговорить явно не удалась.

Но прежде, чем Ивайзуми успевает ответить, приходят семпаи, раздевалка заполняется шумом и возней и становится неподходящим местом для выяснения отношений. Пока он переодевается, Ойкава уходит в зал, и разговор снова откладывается.

***  
Утренняя тренировка тоже не задается: то, что они так и не поговорили, нервирует, и присутствие Ойкавы не делает ситуацию лучше. Пытаясь лишний раз с ним не контактировать — не видеть, не вспоминать, — Ивайзуми постоянно промахивается, пропускает простые мячи и лажает так, как не лажал даже в средней школе. Поэтому, когда после тренировки капитан отзывает его ненадолго в сторону, он даже не удивляется — вполне заслужил. Но вместо того, чтобы отчитать за плохую игру, тот начинает убеждать его, что омеги ничем не хуже остальных, — и это уже совсем стремно. Вот, значит, как оно со стороны выглядит.

Как ни странно, Ойкава дожидается его в раздевалке, и на занятия они идут вместе. Обедают тоже вместе — слишком давняя привычка, чтобы от нее было просто отказаться. Как всегда в хорошую погоду, они садятся рядом на согретые солнцем ступени спортзала, достают принесенные из дома бенто.

Мысль снова отложить разговор хотя бы до конца обеда кажется очень заманчивой, но Ивайзуми все-таки не поддается.

— Извини.

— За что?

Как будто не знает. Ивайзуми успешно сдерживает раздражение и объясняет:

— За то, что так получилось. Что я тебя, ну… в общем, вот.

Называть вещи своими именами все равно не получается — да он и сам не уверен, как оно должно называться. Но Ойкава явно понимает, качает головой.

— Ты не виноват. Знаешь, я помню, что ты хотел уйти, что предупреждал — как будто в тумане, правда. — Он откладывает палочки, задумывается ненадолго. — Наверное, даже мог бы еще сдержаться, но с тобой стало так спокойно, хорошо, так не хотелось отпускать… — Ойкава сбивается, какое-то время молчит. Слушать его странно. Но от того, что ему не было неприятно, почему-то теплеет внутри, и Ивайзуми не встревает, ждет, что еще он скажет. А Ойкава вдруг усмехается. — Вообще-то, наверное, это я должен извиняться — вцепился в тебя, практически изнасиловал. — Возможно, это что-то нервное, но Ойкава начинает хихикать — сначала тихо, потом все громче.

— Что? — Ивайзуми чувствует, что краснеет, ну и наверняка выглядит глупо, — по крайней мере, посмотрев на него, Ойкава ржет совсем уж неприлично. — Придурок, — Ивайзуми машинально отвешивает ему подзатыльник. — Что ж мне сегодня везет на такое.

— М? На какое? — Ойкава перестает смеяться, но теперь смотрит с искренним любопытством и так просто не отстанет.

— На дурацкие разговоры. Окита решил, что я тебя избегаю, потому что ты оказался омегой.

— А ты? — Ойкава наклоняет голову, на солнце волосы кажутся слегка рыжеватыми. Ивайзуми вспоминает, какие мягкие они на ощупь.

— А я сказал, что очень уважаю омег, а с тобой просто поссорился. И не потому что ты омега, а потому что засранец. — Ойкава продолжает смотреть, как будто не моргает даже. — Что? Только не говори, что тоже так обо мне думаешь.

— Нет. — Но судя по тому, как его поза сразу становится менее напряженной, — точно думал. Если не совсем так, то как-то похоже. Ну вот что с ними всеми такое? Ойкава снова берет палочки, без особого интереса ковыряется в своей коробке с бенто. — Просто как-то странно получилось: я оказался омегой… переспал с тобой…

— Угу. — Не зная, что тут еще сказать, Ивайзуми тоже начинает есть, но замирает от нехорошего подозрения. — Ты, случайно, не забеременел?

— Нет, конечно. — Ойкава потрясенно таращится на него в ответ. — Мне дали таблетку, ничего не будет.

— А… тогда ладно.

Кажется, невозможно говорить на эту тему так, чтобы не чувствовать себя ужасно неловко.

— Давай просто будем считать, что ничего не было? — вдруг предлагает Ойкава.

Ивайзуми чувствует облегчение и совсем немного — грусть. И это странно: он же сам хотел сохранить дружбу такой, какой она всегда была, без этих сложных разговоров и сомнений, без того, чтобы, глядя на Ойкаву, вспоминать, как трахал его. Чтобы все стало как раньше.

— Давай.

***  
На следующий день Ойкава уже не прячет метку — Ивайзуми замечает сразу, как заходит за ним по дороге в школу. Еще не до конца заживший след, который потом должен остаться небольшим красным пятном. Непроизвольно хочется снова извиниться за то, что укусил так сильно. А еще к нему очень хочется прикоснуться.

— Можно?

Ойкава просто кивает и подставляет шею. Метка под пальцами кажется горячей и гладкой, чуть плотнее, чем кожа вокруг, и Ивайзуми машинально поглаживает ее, обводя по краю. Ойкава вздрагивает, и Ивайзуми, придя в себя, отстраняется.

— Извини. Болит?

— Нет. — Он раскраснелся и дышит чаще, и только теперь Ивайзуми понимает в чем дело.

— Наверное, лучше ее все-таки не трогать, — выдавливает он наконец. Кажется, он сейчас такой же красный, как Ойкава.

Ойкава неуверенно кивает.

Ойкава не ошибся: его метка вызывает гораздо больше вопросов, чем недавняя течка. Ивайзуми не уверен, упоминает ли он обещанную девушку-альфу, но правду не рассказывает точно. Ойкава улыбается и отшучивается, словно его совершенно ничего не беспокоит. Наверняка это перестает быть для окружающих интересной темой обсуждений уже через пару дней, но Ивайзуми отчетливо понимает: сам бы так не смог, по нему было бы сразу все видно. 

После того разговора Ойкава ведет себя с ним так же, как обычно: просит помочь с растяжкой во время разминки или остаться потренировать пасы, иногда дразнит и нарывается. С ним легко забыть о том, что вообще что-то было. Ивайзуми действительно кажется, что временами он забывает — по крайней мере, больше никто не пытается ему объяснить, что не надо избегать Ойкаву, а Окита, вдимо, окончательно решил, что ошибся и принял обычную дружескую ссору за что-то другое.

Но как раньше не получается. Пусть они договорились считать, будто ничего не произошло, в следующие дни Ивайзуми все чаще ловит себя на том, что присматривается к Ойкаве, ищет в нем какие-то изменения. Что-то, чего ожидаешь от омег. Но ничего не находит, как ни приглядывается. Либо оно происходит позже, либо нужно больше времени, но Ойкава, судя по всему, остается прежним: все такой же общительный и активный, продолжает флиртовать с девчонками, выходить по утрам на пробежки и задерживаться допоздна в спортзале. Он остается прежним — тогда, может, изменился сам Ивайзуми?

***  
— Ты ведь альфа, да? — спрашивает Ханамаки во время разминки, и от неожиданности Ивайзуми слишком сильно давит Ойкаве на спину, пригибая еще ниже к полу и почти утыкаясь носом в его затылок. Ойкава придушенно ворчит и напрягается, пытаясь выбраться, а Ивайзуми, забывшись, делает глубокий вдох, и вместе с воздухом в легкие проникает запах.

Еще одно, не оставшееся прежним. Запах легкий, свежий, слегка сладковатый — Ивайзуми чувствует его всегда, находясь рядом с Ойкавой. Он не лишает воли, как во время течки, но все равно кажется приятным и соблазнительным, вызывает слабое покалывающее возбуждение. Начав им дышать, сложно остановиться, поэтому Ивайзуми старается лишний раз не принюхиваться. Заставить себя отстраниться оказывается труднее, чем он ожидает. Ойкава разгибается, но продолжает делать вид, что полностью занят растяжкой, словно этот разговор его совсем не касается, хотя наверняка слушает очень внимательно.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну не знаю. — Ханамаки пожимает плечами. — Мацукаве кажется, что так. Но сам он постеснялся спросить. — Ханамаки весело скалится, и, судя по выражению лица Мацукавы, даже если он что-то говорил, спрашивать ни о чем совершенно точно не собирался.

— Правильно сделал, — бурчит Ивайзуми. — И ты бы лучше постеснялся.

— Так все-таки да или нет?

— Да. — Ивайзуми хлопает Ойкаву по спине и отодвигается. — Все, меняемся, — говорит он, рассчитывая, что разговор на этом окончен.

Но Ханамаки не унимается.

— И это твоя метка у Ойкавы?

Ивайзуми так и не убрал руку со спины Ойкавы и теперь физически чувствует, как тот настороженно подбирается.

— Макки, ты слишком любопытен, — голос тоже звучит натянуто, и Ивайзуми даже не надо видеть лицо Ойкавы, он и без того знает, как тот умеет смотреть.

— Просто спросил. Больше не буду. — Ханамаки примирительно поднимает руки перед собой.

Они меняются, Ойкава становится позади Ивайзуми и кладет ему на плечи свои ладони. Они влажные и холодные — как всегда, если он нервничает.

При разделении на команды они с Ойкавой оказываются в одной, и такой расклад нравится Ивайзуми больше всего. Играть против Ойкавы все-таки сомнительное удовольствие: тот слишком хорошо знает его слабости, определяет, что он собирается делать, чуть ли не раньше, чем решение приходит в голову. С другой стороны, Ивайзуми тоже знает о привычках Ойкавы немало, а в последнее время угадывать его ходы становится легче. Ойкава — сильный и интересный соперник, но все-таки быть его союзником приятнее.

Команды примерно равны, и игра получается напряженной, увлекательной. Ивайзуми полностью уходит в нее, в череду блоков, приемов и атак — успешных и не очень. Но даже здесь всегда находится место для Ойкавы: его движений, знаков, которые он подает, улыбок, если задуманное удается, или с досадой сведенных бровей, если они уступают очко сопернику. Ивайзуми сохраняет эти короткие моменты, они вспыхивают перед глазами, как кадры пленки, запечатлеваются намертво, так, что, кажется, останутся с ним навсегда.

Наверное, именно на эти взгляды обратил внимание Мацукава. А, может, он с самого начала догадывался. Но если это настолько явно для него, надо быть осторожнее, пока не заметили остальные. Пока не заметил сам Ойкава.

Ивайзуми не запоминает точно момент, когда окончательно сдается и признается себе, что дрочит на Ойкаву. Поначалу он все-таки пытается представлять девушек, как раньше, иногда, в качестве компромисса, — похожих на Ойкаву. Но никакая воображаемая девушка не может сравниться с настоящим Ойкавой, который прогибался и стонал под ним на кафельном полу душевой комнаты. Забыть об этом просто не получается.

Ойкаву наверняка не обрадовало бы, что Ивайзуми чувствует возбуждение, глядя на его обтянутую шортами задницу и длинные ноги с наколенниками. Так что днем Ивайзуми сдерживается: старается не думать и не смотреть, — но вечером в душе дрочит, представляя именно Ойкаву, перебирая накопившиеся воспоминания. Это не очень-то по-дружески и явно совсем не то, что было раньше. Но пока Ойкава об этом не знает, наверное, ничего непоправимого не происходит?

И все же, теперь придется скрываться тщательнее.

Возможно, просто оставшаяся со средней школы привычка, но Ивайзуми кажется, что ему Ойкава пасует чаще, хотя в команде есть и семпаи, которые справились бы лучше. Он так делает не всегда, и, скорее всего, со стороны это даже не бросается в глаза — рисковать Ойкава бы не стал, как и действовать в ущерб команде, — но он словно пытается показать тренеру и остальной команде все способности Ивайзуми. Все их способности, что вдвоем они способны на большее. Доказать, что они достойны.

Счет почти равный, и мяч, который может стать решающим, Ойкава тоже отправляет ему. Его доверие — большая ответственность, которая иногда беспокоит, но, кроме того, заставляет гордиться и выкладываться на полную. Этот последний пас должен стать идеальным: Ойкава тот еще позер, ему нравится заканчивать матчи красиво. Но даже прежде, чем мяч начинает движение, Ивайзуми знает: пас слишком высокий, мяч будет не там, куда бы он смог дотянуться при обычном прыжке, — и успевает подпрыгнуть выше. На мгновение видит растерянное лицо Ойкавы с широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом — только мяч и поле за сеткой, слепое пятно в защите соперника — и целит точно туда. Они выигрывают.

Среди объятий и похлопываний набежавших сокомандников, Ивайзуми отчетливо ощущает руки Ойкавы, не глядя, может отличить от любых других. Еще одна проблема: раньше прикосновения к Ойкаве не вызывали такой бурной радости, их не хотелось продлить, удержать, от них не становилось так хорошо.

— Это было неожиданно, — говорит, улыбаясь, Коджиро, после того, как все успокаиваются. — Вы заранее сговорились изменить пас, да? 

— Нет, я промахнулся. — Ойкава умеет признавать свои ошибки, и он удивлен не меньше Коджиро.

— Я просто почувствовал, что мяч будет там. — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами, всем видом показывая, что ничего необычного в этом не видит, плевое дело. Находиться в центре внимания некомфортно.

— Круто. Почти как идеальная синхронизация, — говорит Коджиро. — Ну, знаешь, у некоторых пар со связью бывает.

Ивайзуми чувствует, что по спине пробегают мурашки и пересыхает во рту. Он уже почти жалеет, что пробил этот чертов мяч.

— Похоже, мы слишком давно дружим и играем вместе. — Ойкава беззаботно смеется. Ивайзуми кажется, что звучащая в этом смехе фальшь очевидна, но, видимо, не для Коджиро.

Ивайзуми кивает и тоже натянуто улыбается. А отвернувшись, ловит внимательный взгляд стоящего по другую сторону сетки Мацукавы.

— Думаешь, с сегодняшним пасом получилось из-за метки? — все-таки спрашивает Ивайзуми по дороге домой.

— Похоже на то. — Ойкава задумчиво прикусывает губу. — Говоришь, просто почувствовал, что мяч будет выше?

— Да, как раз когда ты его отправил.

— Ага, я как раз понял, что ошибся. И практически сразу — что ты сможешь его пробить. Тоже как будто почувствовал. Ты больше ничего необычного не замечал?

Ивайзуми задумывается. Изменившийся запах? Возбуждение? Регулярное желание подрочить на друга детства? Необычного полно, вот только признаваться в этом Ойкаве совсем не кажется хорошей идеей.

Ивайзуми с сомнением качает головой, и Ойкава кивает, словно принимая такой ответ.

— А, еще кое-что! — вдруг добавляет он, и Ивайзуми невольно подбирается, не зная, чего ожидать. — Ты стал слишком хорошо предугадывать мои планы. Раньше ты не был настолько сообразительным!

Ойкава обвиняюще тычет в него пальцем и улыбается, и Ивайзуми прячет облегчение за наигранным недовольством.

— Что? Да я тебя почти всю жизнь знаю — было бы там что угадывать.

— Но раньше же не мог!

— Всегда я мог!

— Точно нет. — Ойкава показывает ему язык.

Из какой-то детской вредности хочется взлохматить ему волосы, Ойкаву это бесит. А вообще — какого черта? Раньше же он так делал, почему сейчас прикосновения должны быть под запретом?

Ивайзуми все-таки ловит его в захват и треплет мягкие вихры, и Ойкава привычно возмущается и пытается вырваться. А потом вдруг замирает, ласково бодает его головой в раскрытую ладонь, и Ивайзуми отпускает его сам.

— Зато в чем-то метка оказалась полезной, — говорит Ойкава, безуспешно пытаясь привести волосы в порядок.

Ивайзуми не уверен, что согласен так сразу пересмотреть свое отношение, но все-таки кивает, соглашаясь.

***  
Успешность их связки замечают — тренер все чаще ставит их вместе, отрабатывать комбинации. Теперь, когда они оба начали внимательнее прислушиваться к себе и полагаться на свои ощущения, точность стала еще выше, практически сверхъестественной. Наверное, это не очень правильно, но до тех пор, пока она помогает двигаться к их общей цели, Ивайзуми собирается ее использовать. О том, что все это закончится через пару пропущенных течек, когда, без обновления, метка исчезнет, он старается не думать. В любом случае, еще полгода у них есть, а там что-нибудь придумают. Они и раньше неплохо справлялись.

И все-таки Ойкава выходит на площадку раньше, чем Ивайзуми. Вполне ожидаемо: он действительно талантливый, что бы сам о себе ни думал. Выпускают его пока пинч-сервером, а не связующим, но это отборочные Интерхая, и он единственный из первогодок Сейджо на площадке — спустя всего пару месяцев в команде, очень даже неплохо.

Ивайзуми наблюдает за игрой с трибун, среди остальных. Он понимает, почему он не играет сегодня: большой волейбольный клуб, много сильных игроков, в том числе третьегодок, для которых это последние соревнования. Они знали, куда идут, когда выбирали Сейджо. Но сейчас он смотрит на площадку, чувствует азарт, усиленный нетерпением и жгучим желанием Ойкавы вступить в игру — и больше всего на свете хочет быть там. Непонятно, как он будет выдерживать все многочисленные матчи, если Ойкава действительно пойдет в большой спорт. Мысль возникает сама собой, кажется совершенно естественной и тут же натыкается на реальность: метки к тому моменту давно не будет, как и связанных с ней сложностей. И почему-то впервые Ивайзуми от этого грустно. Похоже, он уже привык чувствовать Ойкаву. И теперь ему это даже нравится.

Первые игры Сейджо выигрывают с приличным отрывом — и Ойкава почти не выходит на поле. А в финале они встречаются с Шираторизавой. Интересно, они в принципе когда-нибудь будут играть в финале не с Ушиджимой? Как и в средней школе, тот снова там, уже в стартовом составе и задействован гораздо больше, чем Ойкава. Ивайзуми не может сказать, что Ушиджима ему когда-либо нравился, сложно испытывать симпатию к человеку, который каждый раз побеждает тебя. Но сейчас он раздражает гораздо сильнее, чем обычно, и Ивайзуми невольно задумывается, его ли это эмоции.

Ойкаву выпускают на замену только во втором сете, уже после двадцатого счета. Его злость на Ушиджиму чувствует Ивайзуми или нет, но собраться у Ойкавы все-таки получается. Ивайзуми смотрит на разбег и прыжок, которые видел множество раз с самого детства, и неожиданно для себя понимает, что Ойкава красивый. Ивайзуми и раньше знал, но как будто отстраненно, как общепринятый факт, и только сейчас по-настоящему замечает, любуется им. Мяч касается площадки у самой линии, они получают очередное, так нужное сейчас очко, и Ивайзуми радостно кричит вместе с другими на трибунах. Ойкава оборачивается к ним и улыбается — вроде бы всем, но его взгляд безошибочно находит в толпе Ивайзуми, и тот одобрительно кивает ему, жестом показывает, что все отлично. Он действительно гордится Ойкавой и, кажется, любит его. Осознавать это странно, одновременно хорошо и беспокойно.

Вторая подача Ойкаве тоже удается, но не повторяет успеха первой — мяч принимают, и игра продолжается. Ивайзуми обещает себе, что в следующий раз он обязательно добьется того, чтобы быть там, на площадке рядом с Ойкавой.

У них сильная команда, но все-таки они проигрывают. И это так же грустно, как было в средней школе — ничего не меняет ни то, что с тех пор они стали старше, ни то, что у них еще будет возможность отыграться.

— Снова он! — Ойкава явно расстроен. Домой они идут вместе. Ивайзуми чувствует и хорошо понимает его настроение.

— В следующий раз мы обязательно его сделаем, — говорит он примирительно, но  
Ойкава только отмахивается:

— Конечно. Но все равно — бесит. — Они шагают вдвоем по пустой улице, и Ивайзуми невозможно хочется взять его за руку, как когда-то в детстве.

— У тебя получилась хорошая подача.

Но Ойкава явно не в настроении соглашаться.

— Только первая. Этого недостаточно.

— Ну не мог же ты выиграть матч в одиночку. Тем более, как пинч-сервер.

Ойкава задумчиво кивает.

— Нам надо пройти в основу. Если бы ты был со мной на площадке — у нас бы все получилось.

Это звучит самонадеянно, наверное, даже слишком, но Ивайзуми чувствует в этом обещание того, что вместе они все смогут, и ему хочется в это верить — настолько, что даже сегодняшнее поражение отступает на второй план. Ему надо о многом подумать.

— А ты на меня смотрел! — заявляет вдруг Ойкава, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему. Он улыбается. — Я все чувствовал!

— На тебя все смотрели. — Они стоят достаточно далеко от фонаря, и Ивайзуми надеется, что Ойкава не разглядит выражение его лица.

— Нет, ты смотрел по-другому.

— Не говори ерунды. Это была хорошая подача, я был рад, что ты принес команде очко.

В полумраке сложно разобрать, но Ойкава как будто огорчен: перестает улыбаться и едва заметно вздыхает. Почему? Обычно ему нравится, когда его хвалят.

Ойкава идет дальше, и Ивайзуми хлопает его по плечу, догоняя и подхватывая ритм его шагов.

— Эй! Ты действительно здорово выглядел, у тебя все получилось, как надо.

Ойкава снова улыбается, хотя ощущение, что он расстроен, все равно не уходит.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан.

***  
Ивайзуми всегда радовало, что их с Ойкавой дома находятся рядом, всего в нескольких кварталах, и что их семьи общаются: так и познакомились еще в детстве, благодаря этому виделись гораздо чаще. Ему нравилось, что в детстве они могли бегать друг к другу в гости поиграть или посмотреть что-нибудь, иногда оставаясь с ночевкой, могли ходить в одну школу и делать вместе уроки. Теперь из-за более интенсивных тренировок времени на учебу у них остается еще меньше, и все чаще приходится заниматься на переменах и во время обеденного перерыва, и потому дома они собираются реже. Но все-таки это тоже остается неизменным, практически традицией, одной из внешних составляющих их дружбы.

То, что они не ночевали вместе уже больше месяца — ни разу с тренировочного лагеря, — Ивайзуми вспоминает, только когда в одну из пятниц они засиживаются допоздна и мать, заглянув в комнату, спрашивает:

— Может, останешься?

Ивайзуми не верит, что Ойкава согласится — что бы он ни говорил, после того случая Ойкава должен опасаться спать с ним в одной комнате. Сам бы Ивайзуми не предложил, но мать ничего не знает, он никому не рассказывал. Он уже готовится подтвердить, что Ойкаве непременно нужно сегодня попасть домой, поддержать любую отговорку, которую тот придумает. Но Ойкава соглашается. Ужинает вместе с ними, ведет себя совершенно естественно — у родителей, наверняка, и подозрения не возникает, что между ними что-то произошло, — потом желает всем спокойной ночи и уходит вслед за ним в спальню.

Пока Ойкава переодевается во что-то из его домашней одежды, Ивайзуми вытаскивает из шкафа и расстилает запасной футон и старается даже не смотреть в его сторону — слишком много лишних мыслей это теперь вызывает, слишком часто потом увиденное появляется в мокрых снах. Остается только радоваться, что время, когда они были достаточно мелкими, чтобы помещаться вдвоем на его кровати, давно прошло.

Ойкава устраивается на футоне, а потом жалуется:

— У тебя подушка удобнее.

Вполне ожидаемо. Он каждый раз так делает.

— Нормальная там подушка, — ворчит Ивайзуми. — Хочешь, давай меняться.

Ойкава радостно кивает и сразу тянется руками к нему, собираясь ловить. Счастливое выражение на его лице, пусть только из-за того, что ему снова удалось отжать подушку, неожиданно вызывает теплую щемящую нежность, и Ивайзуми действительно кидает подушку ему в руки, вместо того, чтобы запустить в голову. И подхватывает так же метко отправленную к нему гостевую подушку.

— А теперь спи, завтра рано вставать.

Несмотря на выходной, завтра им сначала на пробежку, потом — на тренировку.

— Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан!

— И тебе.

Наверное, это результат общения с Ойкавой, но чужая подушка действительно кажется неудобной, одеяло слишком жарким, а дыхание Ойкавы — нестерпимо громким. И Ивайзуми непривычно долго ворочается, прежде чем уснуть.

Ивайзуми просыпается ночью. За окном темно, но фонарь освещает комнату достаточно, чтобы можно было рассмотреть очертания мебели и предметов. Со стороны футона раздается шорох, потом едва слышный стон — и Ивайзуми понимает, что его разбудило. В первый момент ему кажется, что Ойкаве просто снится плохой сон, но, присмотревшись, он замечает движение под одеялом — слишком размеренное и характерное, чтобы быть неосознанным. Ойкава трется щекой о подушку, тихо вздыхает и продолжает возиться руками под одеялом так, что оно дыбится в районе паха, и Ивайзуми окончательно убеждается: Ойкава дрочит.

Наблюдать за ним неловко, как будто подсматривать за чем-то слишком личным, не для чужих глаз, но и оторваться слишком сложно. Фонарь яркий, в его свете видно, как Ойкава жмурится, прикусывает губу, похоже, чтобы не застонать в голос. В тот раз в лагере Ивайзуми не видел его лицо, но, наверное, тогда у него было такое же выражение. От самоконтроля мало что остается, сдерживаемые весь вечер мысли возвращаются разом и тоже тянет подрочить. Даже жалко, что Ойкава лежит под одеялом, Ивайзуми бы хотел видеть его полностью. Хотя, скорее всего, тогда удержаться стало бы сложнее. Абсолютно невозможно.

Похоже, Ойкава занимается этим уже давно — он кончает через пару минут, длинно выдыхает и что-то беззвучно шепчет. И Ивайзуми снова жалеет: что оно не длилось дольше.

Увлекшись, он наваливается на край кровати, и она отзывается громким противным скрипом. Ивайзуми успевает заметить, как широко распахиваются глаза Ойкавы и как он сразу ныряет с головой под одеяло. И только тогда наконец делает то, что давно стоило: закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим. Остается надеяться, что Ойкава ничего не заметил. В наступившей тишине Ивайзуми внимательно прислушивается.

Через какое-то время одеяло снова шуршит, как будто Ойкава осторожно высовывается наружу. Ивайзуми почти физически ощущает на себе его внимательный взгляд и изо всех сил старается не шевелиться и дышать ровно. Пожалуй, теперь он даже рад, что непрошенное возбуждение ушло и дрочить ему уже не хочется

— Ива-чан, ты спишь? — спрашивает Ойкава едва слышно. И, не дождавшись ответа, с облегчением вздыхает.

Снова шуршание, на этот раз, похоже, бумажные салфетки, а потом становится тихо. А Ивайзуми еще долго лежит и не может заснуть.

Утром Ивайзуми никак не упоминает увиденное, и, если поначалу Ойкава еще то и дело с подозрением косится на него, позже, похоже, окончательно убеждается, что Ивайзуми всю ночь спал и ничего не видел.

Свою подушку Ивайзуми забирает обратно: может, и правда удобнее, иначе зачем Ойкава каждый раз утаскивает ее себе? Запах Ойкавы не успевает выветриться за день — слабый настолько, что даже с обострившимся нюхом альфы Ивайзуми скорее додумывает, чем ощущает его. Но хватает и этого. И вечером перед сном Ивайзуми вспоминает выражение лица Ойкавы, когда тот дрочил, пока сам водит кулаком по члену — сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, до самой разрядки.

***  
Ивайзуми кажется, что первые изменения он замечает раньше, чем Ойкава: немного другой, более сильный запах — теперь он отвлекает, мешает сосредоточиться во время игры и ощущается даже во время занятий в классе. От него поджимаются яйца, тянет внизу живота, а во рту скапливается слюна. Ивайзуми чувствует, что готов плюнуть на все и пойти дрочить в школьный туалет — не важно, увидят или нет.

Но Ойкава ведет себя, как обычно, словно ничего не происходит. И ладно бы только он: команде тоже явно ничего не мешает, да и тренер бы обязательно сказал, заметь он что-нибудь. Похоже, метка продолжает действовать. Еще одно преимущество — пока есть метка, другие альфы на Ойкаву не реагируют. С другой стороны, потом он просто сможет перейти на подавители, как тот же Коджиро. Вроде бы с меткой они не работают так, как нужно.

Ойкаве он о своих подозрениях не говорит: не уверен и не хочет лишний раз напоминать о том, что все-таки их связывает теперь не только дружба. Так что пока они идут домой после школы, Ивайзуми изо всех сил старается не принюхиваться и тем более — не давать воли мыслям. И только оставшись один в своей комнате, дрочит, в деталях представляя то, что хотелось весь день сделать по-настоящему: стягивает спортивные шорты с округлых гладких ягодиц, погружает пальцы в горячее и скользкое, практически на самом деле ощущая, как сжимается вокруг них воображаемый Ойкава, и кончает, даже не успев додумать фантазию, бурно и обильно.

Утром от Ойкавы приходит сообщение, что у него течка и в школе он какое-то время не появится. Значит, все-таки не ошибся.

В школе без Ойкавы как-то не так. Не первый раз, когда тот по какой-либо причине пропускает занятия, но раньше это не вызывало тянущего чувства пустоты и одиночества. От него не удается отделаться ни на утренней тренировке, ни во время занятий. Как и от возбуждения — не такого яркого, как вчера, а будто вынужденного, не находящего удовлетворения. Даже дрочка не поможет, это Ивайзуми понимает и так.

Мацукава натыкается на него во время перерыва, когда он без аппетита ковыряет принесенное из дома бенто. То ли искал, то ли и правда случайно встретил — по крайней мере, выглядит он удивленным.

— Ты еще здесь?

— А где я должен быть?

Мацукава пожимает плечами.

— Со своей омегой. Это же твоя метка у Ойкавы на шее.

Он не спрашивает, и Ивайзуми не видит смысла отрицать очевидное.

— Это получилось случайно. Мы не пара.

— Но метка-то все равно есть. — Мацукава задумчиво смотрит куда-то поверх Ивайзуми, и это даже бесит: вот какое ему дело?

— Ну и как ты себе представляешь? Завалиться к нему домой и предложить помощь?

Мацукава снова пожимает плечами, какое-то время стоит рядом и, больше ничего не сказав, уходит. Ивайзуми еще минут десять бездумно смотрит на рис в коробке перед собой. Потом сердито захлопывает крышку, прячет коробку в сумку и направляется к школьным воротам.

Добравшись до дома Ойкавы, Ивайзуми сразу подходит к двери, не дает себе времени засомневаться и передумать. Он звонит и ждет, и когда никто не отвечает, звонит снова, долго и настойчиво. Еще через несколько минут дверь все-таки открывается, и показывается Ойкава — волосы топорщатся больше, чем обычно, глаза лихорадочно блестят, губы пересохли, как будто у него жар. И запах: теперь он кажется гораздо сильнее, чем вчера, от него возбуждение вспыхивает с новой силой, грызущая изнутри пустота наконец уходит, Ивайзуми чувствует себя почти счастливым. Глаза Ойкавы удивленно распахиваются, и он тут же пытается захлопнуть дверь. Ивайзуми даже не сразу понимает, что успел подставить ногу, а заметив, впервые задумывается, не совершил ли он ошибку, появившись здесь.

— Зачем ты пришел? — Ойкава начинает нервно кусать губы, и Ивайзуми залипает на этом движении.

— Уроки принес.

— Ты это серьезно?!

— Нет. Я читал, что ну... с альфой течка проходит быстрее. И в прошлый раз так было, ты сам говорил... В общем, я хотел помочь. — Теперь, произнесенные вслух, его доводы звучат ужасно, возможно, даже оскорбительно. А обижать Ойкаву он точно не собирается. Все Мацукава с его советами: как вообще можно такое предлагать?! — Извини, глупо вышло. Сейчас уйду. 

Ивайзуми торопливо убирает ногу и собирается исчезнуть как можно скорее. Объяснится потом, отправит сообщение. Да, так будет лучше всего.

Но Ойкава, все это время молчавший и хмурившийся, вдруг резко выдыхает.

— Куда ты теперь пойдешь. От твоего запаха даже подавители не спасают, — жалуется он, хватает за рукав и затаскивает в коридор. Ивайзуми только теперь замечает, что у Ойкавы тоже стоит — старая домашняя футболка заметно топорщится в паху.

Ойкава отпускает его медленно, как будто с неохотой. Перестав, пусть даже через одежду, чувствовать его прикосновение, Ивайзуми слегка наклоняется к нему навстречу и едва не поддается почти нестерпимому желанию обхватить Ойкаву руками, когда тот тянется мимо него закрыть дверь, оказываясь слишком близко.

— Ты же пьешь подавители? Они и правда не действуют? — бормочет Ивайзуми, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы сдержаться.

— Не на альфу, с которым связь, — Ойкава поводит плечами, переступает с ноги на ногу. Он уже заметно дрожит. — И это не те, которые блокируют полностью. От них просто легче. Было, пока ты не пришел.

Судя по виду Ойкавы — не было, но Ивайзуми все равно снова извиняется.

— Не стоило приходить, да?

— Не знаю. Из-за связи они совсем слабо действуют, — признает Ойкава. — Давай все-таки попробуем.

Пока они идут к спальне Ойкавы, тот его не касается, наоборот, вроде старается держаться подальше, и Ивайзуми ему благодарен: а то бы снова не удержался и завалил его прямо здесь. Заниматься этим на полу в коридоре совершенно точно не лучший вариант.

Ойкава запирает за ними дверь, по дороге к постели стягивает с себя футболку.

— Раздевайся, быстрее, — командует, принимаясь за штаны. — Еще немного, и я сам на тебя наброшусь. Не хочу в одежде...

Кажется, он тоже нервничает и просто не дает себе времени на размышления. Ивайзуми торопливо скидывает одежду, наблюдая краем глаза, как Ойкава ложится на футон — неловко, как будто не знает, что делать дальше. Точно волнуется, что бы там ни строил из себя. Ивайзуми чувствует нежность к этому упрямому придурку.

Он садится рядом, поколебавшись, кладет руку на живот Ойкавы, поглаживает тут же поджавшийся под ладонью пресс, не касаясь стоящего члена. В прошлый раз он не разглядывал, было не до того, но сейчас видит, что у Ойкавы длиннее. Даже тут обогнал. 

Тогда было проще: не было никаких сомнений, крыло так, что ни о чем не получалось думать. Наверное, подавители, которые пьет Ойкава, все-таки действуют, не дают совсем потерять голову, словно притупляя возбуждение и делая его терпимым. Сейчас Ивайзуми вполне смог бы сдержаться — а нужно наоборот. Он глубоко вдыхает воздух комнаты, пропитанный запахом Ойкавы, и пытается отпустить себя.

— Хочешь, я перевернусь? — спрашивает Ойкава.

Но Ивайзуми мотает головой: слишком похоже на первый раз, практически насилие, словно ему не важно, с кем. Лучше все-таки видеть Ойкаву. Ивайзуми хочет помнить, что тот не просто омега.

Ойкава раздвигает ноги, подпуская ближе, и Ивайзуми устраивается между ними, проводит ладонями по напряженным бедрам. Потом касается члена, и Ойкава негромко стонет, подаваясь ему навстречу, поощряет к продолжению. Ивайзуми опускает ладонь ниже, находит отверстие и вставляет пальцы, как давно хотел и представлял. Оно свободнее, чем Ивайзуми помнил, два пальца входят, почти не встречая сопротивления. Он осторожно проталкивает третий, несколько раз двигает рукой, растягивая еще сильнее.

— Ты туда что-то засовывал? — собственный голос звучит сдавленно, мысль о том, что Ойкава делал с собой такое, кажется стыдной и жутко возбуждающей.

— Пальцы. Не важно. — Ойкава прикрывает лицо локтем, и голос звучит приглушенно. Он продолжает подаваться навстречу движениям Ивайзуми, тело словно живет отдельно, независимо от того, насколько это смущает его владельца.

— А ты не забеременеешь? — От неожиданной мысли Ивайзуми замирает, и Ойкава судорожно сжимается вокруг него, ерзает, как будто ему уже сложно остановиться, задержаться даже ненадолго.

— Ну вот, опять ты об этом, — слова вырываются короткими выдохами. — Подавители, не забыл? Они и так тоже действуют. Давай уже, ну.

Ивайзуми дает. Хочется вставить быстро, получить все сразу, но он сдерживается, пока может, входит медленно, чувствуя, как горячее и влажное сжимается вокруг члена, глядя, как Ойкава жмурится и быстро дышит через рот.

Стоит начать, и все сразу становится простым и понятным. Ивайзуми словно знает, как Ойкаве хочется, и собственные ощущения будто усиливаются тем, что чувствует он, эхом отдаются в теле. В прошлый раз так не было.

Он ускоряется, толкается глубже и резче, понимая, что теперь все правильно, все так, как должно быть. Ойкава наконец убирает локоть от лица и, обхватив Ивайзуми сразу руками и ногами, притягивает к себе и целует.

Он трахал Ойкаву, поставил ему свою метку, но ни разу не целовал, приходит вдруг запоздалая мысль на краю сознания. Губы у Ойкавы мягкие, целует он жадно и порывисто, явно уже не соображая, первым утонув в удовольствии, — и Ивайзуми срывается следом, тонет вместе с ним, забывая обо всем.

Помогают подавители или собственная воля, но в этот раз, даже кончая, Ивайзуми не касается метки, не заявляет заново свои права, — смутно помня, что так нельзя, на самом деле Ойкава этого не хочет. 

Уже после, когда возбуждение ненадолго затихает, лежать лицом к лицу с Ойкавой — на Ойкаве, — между его разведенных ног и с членом внутри, накрепко связанными узлом, совсем неловко, и поначалу Ивайзуми не знает, куда смотреть.

— Жалко телефон остался в сумке. — А сумка — у входной двери. Наверное. Ивайзуми не помнит, как и где ее оставил, но до комнаты не донес точно. — Надо написать домой, что задержусь.

— Можешь взять мой, он тут рядом должен быть. — Ойкава, не глядя, шарит рукой возле футона, а не найдя, поворачивает голову и тянется за ним уже прицельно. Каждое напряжение мышц, любое, даже едва заметное движение ощущается через член, наводя на мысли о скором продолжении.

— Тебе там удобно? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, чтобы как-то отвлечься.

— Ну как сказать…

— Тогда в следующий раз как-нибудь по-другому ляжем.

— Хорошо.

Написать и отправить матери сообщение, что он останется сегодня ночевать у Ойкавы, занимает совсем мало времени, а потом снова становится неловко. Спать не хочется, и Ивайзуми слегка приподнимается, разглядывая член с узлом, плотно охваченный кольцом мышц. Видеть все это не на фотографии в интернете, а у себя, — странно.

— Что там? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Ойкава.

— Сцепка.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть.

— Ну, попробуй приподняться немного.

Ойкава опирается на локти, медленно и осторожно, но мышцы вокруг узла судорожно сжимаются, и он слабо морщится. Ивайзуми помогает ему, подхватив под спину, пульсация вокруг члена вызывают смутное ощущение приближающегося возбуждения. Ойкава старается что-то рассмотреть, вытягивает шею и пытается заглянуть то с одной, то с другой стороны, но, так ничего и не добившись, вздыхает.

— Совсем не видно.

— Хочешь, сфотографирую на телефон и покажу?

Насколько все это глупо, до них доходит почти одновременно: тихие сдавленные смешки рвутся изнутри и удержать их совершенно невозможно, они нарастают как снежный ком, превращаются в лавину. Ивайзуми продолжает придерживать Ойкаву, и ему кажется, что он ощущает этот общий смех со всех сторон — изнутри и снаружи.

Успокоившись, Ойкава вытирает набежавшие слезы.

— Никогда не думал, что секс — это так смешно.

Ивайзуми на пробу пытается вытащить член, кожа вокруг члена натягивается, но узел не пускает. Слишком рано. Ойкава вдруг сильно сжимается внутри, и сдержать стон не получается.

— Что ты делаешь? — Ивайзуми уверен: если бы не сцепка, он бы прямо сейчас пошел на второй круг. Судя по тому, что у Ойкавы опять стоит, тот был бы не против.

— Ну, ты же хочешь? Можно попробовать так.

Ойкава ритмично напрягает и расслабляет мышцы, и от этого по телу расходится неровное, пульсирующее удовольствие — гораздо слабее, чем при размашистых толчках, но все равно лучше, чем ничего.

— Хочешь, я тебе подрочу? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, чувствуя, что должен сделать для Ойкавы что-то взамен.

— Хочу! — Ойкава раскрывается шире, словно подставляясь, не прекращая движения внутри. — Когда это делаешь ты, получается гораздо приятнее, — сообщает он, и Ивайзуми вдруг смущается от такой откровенности.

— Только не комментируй, — предупреждает он.

— Ладно.

Ивайзуми кладет ладонь на член, мягко обводит головку, проводит несколько раз, несильно сжимая пальцы: сначала так, как обычно самому себе, потом — как, он чувствует, понравится Ойкаве. Развившийся после появления метки инстинкт не подводит и тут: Ойкава комкает простыню пальцами, ерзает и стонет. Ему явно нравится — и от самого этого знания уже хорошо.

Момент, когда узел уменьшается настолько, что его можно достать, Ивайзуми чуть не пропускает, — возбуждение застилает все густым туманом, и он просто продолжает трахать Ойкаву, теперь в полную силу, наконец вытаскивая член почти полностью и вталкивая на всю длину.

Закрыв глаза, Ойкава подается навстречу, потом вдруг останавливается и зачем-то пытается отползти, но Ивайзуми не пускает, наваливаясь и вжимая в постель. И только потом вспоминает, что они договаривались лечь по-другому. Наверное, в этом дело. На нестерпимо длинную секунду он выходит и опрокидывает Ойкаву на бок. Тот только что-то согласно бормочет в ответ, цепляется за подушку и вжимается в нее лицом, продолжая вздрагивать от новых толчков, довольно скулить и вскрикивать.

Наверное, после Ивайзуми все-таки засыпает ненадолго — потому что приходит в себя, упираясь носом в голую спину Ойкавы. Далеко отстраниться не получается: снова держит узел.

— Так удобнее лежать, да? — тут же отзывается Ойкава.

— Ага.

— Только сцепку я опять не увижу.

— Далась она тебе. Там не настолько интересно, — заверяет его Ивайзуми. Хотя, вообще-то, все-таки интересно. Ивайзуми осторожно дотрагивается пальцем до кольца мышц, обводит по краю. Ойкава дергается, как от щекотки, и он прекращает.

— Ну, не скажи, — недоверчиво тянет Ойкава, поправляет подушку и подтаскивает одеяло повыше. — Давай спать, пока снова не началось?

— Да, надо бы.

Ивайзуми пару секунд сомневается, а потом, решившись, обнимает Ойкаву и прижимает к себе вплотную.

Когда Ивайзуми просыпается и чувствует, что возбуждение отступило, оставив удовлетворенную ломоту во всем теле, как после долгой тренировки, он понимает, что течка закончилась. За окном темно, так что, наверное, уже вечер. Судя по тому, что одна ночь точно была, и утро он тоже смутно помнит, — следующего дня. Обмякший член без намека на узлы слишком чувствительный, прикасаться к нему неприятно, почти больно. Кажется, в ближайший месяц ему даже дрочить не захочется. Анус Ойкавы покраснел, выглядит натертым и слегка воспаленным, весь в белесых потеках спермы, и, не удержавшись, Ивайзуми трогает его пальцами — неглубоко и осторожно, но Ойкава все равно шипит и пытается спрятаться под одеялом.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Просто смотрю.

— Да ну? — Из-под одеяла высовывается голова, потом Ойкава поворачивается к нему — видимо, чтобы он точно не дотянулся. — Ты есть не хочешь?

— Хочу.

— И я. Надо вставать.

И все равно продолжает лежать, завернувшись в кокон, будто чего-то ждет. Вздохнув, Ивайзуми все-таки поднимается с футона первым.

— Пойду сначала в душ.

— Возьми там что-нибудь из одежды. Я сейчас тоже встану. — Ойкава машет рукой куда-то в сторону шкафа, но Ивайзуми и сам знает, где что найти в доме Ойкавы: сгребает первые попавшиеся шорты с футболкой и, не одеваясь, идет в душ — после гона тело кажется липким от пота, спермы и смазки, а пачкать одежду не хочется. Вода охлаждает, смывает вялую усталость. Ивайзуми так бы и продолжал бездумно стоять под ее струями, но Ойкава тоже ждет, поэтому он не задерживается. Одежда пахнет Ойкавой — теперь запах вызывает не столько возбуждение, сколько ощущение уюта и покоя.

Выходя из душа, Ивайзуми едва не сталкивается с матерью Ойкавы.

— А, Хаджиме-кун, вы уже проснулись? Спускайтесь ужинать, как соберетесь.

И Ивайзуми только тупо таращится и кивает — совсем не вежливо, но на большее его не хватает. Потом, стараясь не оглядываться и не сорваться на бег, заходит в комнату, тихо закрывает за собой дверь и с ужасом смотрит на Ойкаву.

— Там твои родители!

— Ну да. — Ойкава удивленным совсем не выглядит. Сам он, в отличие от Ивайзуми, оделся сразу. — Где им еще быть?

— Они что, все время были здесь?

— Точно не все — они же работают. Так что только по вечерам и ночью. А что?

— Мог и предупредить!

— Когда? Думаешь, я в тот момент прислушивался, что там за дверью? — Логично. Они определенно были заняты чем угодно, но не этим. — А сейчас я же предложил тебе взять одежду.

— Угу, и то, что я ее не надел, тебя не смутило?

Ойкава смеется. Его как будто совершенно не беспокоит, что они занимались сексом, пока его родители были дома. Что они наверняка все слышали.

— Не переживай, они знают, что это твоя метка, и ты им нравишься.

— Ты им сказал?

— Конечно. Согласись, лучше так, чем если бы они думали, будто ее оставил какой-то незнакомый мне альфа.

Точно. Кажется, Ивайзуми впервые начинает смотреть на всю ситуацию с другой стороны. Действительно, могло быть и хуже.

Ойкава уходит в душ, а он остается в комнате, невольно вспоминая моменты ночи: тихим Ойкаву назвать точно нельзя, их наверняка отлично слышали. Желания спускаться в кухню это не прибавляет, Ивайзуми даже не понимает, как он теперь будет смотреть в глаза Ойкаве-сан. К тому моменту, когда Ойкава возвращается, он уже почти решается выбраться через окно спальни и убежать домой, как есть, без обуви и школьной сумки. Так бы и сделал, если бы в этом был хоть какой-то смысл.

К счастью, уже поздно, и все поужинали, так что Ойкава-сан просто оставляет еду на столе и, пожелав им приятного аппетита, уходит — то ли проявление не унаследованной Ойкавой тактичности, то ли действительно случайное стечение обстоятельств.

Сидеть с Ойкавой на кухне хорошо и спокойно, особенно, если не думать о том, что где-то в доме находятся его родители, которые два дня слушали, как он трахал их сына. Ивайзуми чувствует, что лицо снова начинает гореть, и внимательно рассматривает стены, посуду на столе и холодильник, лишь бы отвлечься от этой мысли. Потом случайно встречает взгляд Ойкавы и снова хмуро утыкается в тарелку.

— Вот что ты улыбаешься.

— Просто так. — Краем глаза он видит, как Ойкава пожимает плечами. Уж он отсутствием аппетита явно не страдает: почти доел содержимое тарелки и, похоже, не собирается на этом останавливаться. — Спасибо, что ты пришел. С тобой было гораздо лучше, чем пока я был один.

Ну кто такое говорит? Ивайзуми давится рисом, пытается прокашляться. Он тоже рад, что пришел, как бы по-дурацки оно ни смотрелось поначалу, даже несмотря на присутствие родителей Ойкавы. Наверное, ему тоже стоит сказать что-нибудь такое. Не признаться в большем — это слишком, наверняка только все испортит, — но хотя бы сказать, что ему тоже было хорошо, просто, чтобы Ойкава знал. Молчание затягивается, и он уже решается, но не успевает совсем немного. 

— Интересно, было ли что-нибудь важное в школе сегодня. Может, Маццуну написать.

Навряд ли Ойкаве это действительно так уж нужно — скорее всего, так и не дождавшись ответа, просто решил перевести тему на что-то более нейтральное. Но имя Мацукавы сразу напоминает Ивайзуми о том, почему пришел сюда, что они просто друзья и он сам предложил Ойкаве помочь, а откровенность Ойкавы не может означать того, на что он надеется. Теперь, когда течка закончилась, они снова будут вести себя как обычно, словно ничего не случилось. Не имеет значения, что Ивайзуми уже не нужно как раньше, он хочет большего.

Он пожимает плечами и продолжает без аппетита есть рис, чтобы не говорить ничего.

— Останешься? — спрашивает Ойкава, когда они заканчивают с едой и возвращаются в комнату.

Говорит как будто просто из вежливости, но Ивайзуми чувствует: хочет, чтобы он остался. И сам он тоже хочет остаться.

Ивайзуми отрицательно качает головой.

— Надо сходить домой.

И дело не только в том, что дома не привыкли, чтобы он оставался у Ойкавы на несколько дней. Но ночевать с Ойкавой в одной комнате, из которой до сих пор не выветрился запах секса, и вести себя при этом как друг, сейчас кажется слишком сложным. Ему нужно время, чтобы заново привыкнуть, освоиться.

— Да, понимаю, — тут же отзывается Ойкава. — Зайдешь за мной завтра?

— Конечно.

Когда они уже стоят возле входной двери — Ивайзуми обувается и, наконец, забирает свою сумку, — снова мелькает мысль сказать что-нибудь. Поблагодарить? Как-то дать знать, что ему тоже было хорошо? Наверное, Ойкаву это бы порадовало. Но в кухне звонит телефон, Ойкава-сан торопится туда, проходя мимо них и на ходу помахав на прощание, — жест и мимика совсем как у ее сына, хотя внешне они не особо похожи, — и момент становится явно неподходящим.

Ивайзуми быстро прощается и уходит.

***  
В школу на следующий день Ивайзуми собирается с опасением: он почти уверен, что ничего не изменится, — вчера же ничего не говорило об этом, — но все равно не может отделаться от смутного тревожного ощущения, как перед экзаменом. Немного сомнения, немного неуверенности и почему-то — надежды. Но действительно ничего не происходит: Ойкава явно рад его видеть, болтает обо всем подряд по дороге до школы и привычно подначивает за хмурое с утра настроение, но никаким образом не напоминает о вчерашнем. В команде и классе тоже ни о чем не спрашивают. Он объясняет пропуск тренировок плохим самочувствием, но, если кто и обращает внимание на совпадение его болезни с течкой Ойкавы, то никак это не показывает. Даже Мацукава теперь молчит, хотя уж он-то точно обо всем знает.

В этот раз Ойкава не предлагает остаться друзьями, словно оно само собой разумеется, и не просит никому не рассказывать — скорее всего, и без того чувствует, что Ивайзуми этого не сделает. И если вчера Ивайзуми думал, что теперь скрывать свои чувства не получится, то к концу учебного дня ясно понимает: хуже не становится. Даже наоборот, тело словно наконец насытилось близостью, и навязчивые мысли немного отступили. Наверняка ненадолго, но так легче терпеть. А понимание, что в следующую течку — а если повезет, даже две, — все повторится, позволяет сдерживаться и не испортить те отношения, которые у них давно сложились. Пока Ивайзуми готов довольствоваться и этим, а потом метка исчезнет, и все, что с ней связано, тоже. Ивайзуми не знает, как оно происходит, и даже не уверен, что действительно хочет всего этого лишиться, но, в любом случае, так будет лучше всего.

Мацукаву одного, без Ханамаки или кого-нибудь из команды поблизости, он застает только в перерыве и сразу подходит к нему. При Ханамаки говорить не хочется: раз додумался спросить про метку в прошлый раз, то и потом может что-нибудь ляпнуть при Ойкаве.

— Спасибо за совет. — Пусть дурацкий и непрошенный, но в итоге с ним действительно вышло лучше. — Не знаю, откуда ты его взял, но он помог.

Мацукава кивает, принимая благодарность. Ивайзуми не ждет объяснений — раз ничего не уточнял в прошлый раз, то навряд ли скажет теперь, — но ошибается.

— У меня брат — альфа, он недавно расстался с девушкой. Ты все утро выглядел таким же пришибленным, как он в тот раз, когда впервые пропустил ее течку.

— А… понятно.

— Не самое приятное состояние.

— Тогда тем более спасибо.

Ивайзуми хочется спросить, забыл ли уже его брат ту девушку, исчезла ли любовь вместе с меткой. Но это слишком личный вопрос — да и к тому же, откуда Мацукаве знать. Все равно рано или поздно он сам узнает.

***  
Следующая поездка в тренировочный лагерь выпадает на самый конец лета. Жара уже немного спала, но когда они выходят из автобуса, горячий воздух словно окутывает плотным неподвижным коконом.

Лагерь совсем другой — дальше от дома, с большей территорией и количеством приехавших команд, — но распорядок с тренировками и матчами остается тем же, и от этого Ивайзуми чувствует себя спокойнее и увереннее, пусть и слегка тревожно. 

Окита все еще остается капитаном, решив дождаться Весеннего турнира, но многие из третьегодок ушли — в том числе основной связующий. Теперь Ойкава прочно обосновался в основном составе, а Ивайзуми с остальными первогодками гораздо меньше времени проводит на скамейке. Играть с другими командами сложнее, но интереснее, и Ивайзуми рад, что на этот раз они чаще выигрывают, чем проигрывают, уже сейчас успели сложиться как команда. А до отборочных есть время, будет еще лучше — он верит в то, что в этот раз они смогут. 

Они почти всей командой как раз стоят возле столовой, не успев разойтись после обеда, когда Ойкава подбегает, наваливается сверху — тяжелый и разгоряченный, — и Ивайзуми едва удается удержаться на ногах.

— Осторожнее! — Ивайзуми пытается сбросить его с себя, но всерьез не старается, а Ойкава держится крепко.

Ханамаки подозрительно ухмыляется, Мацукава делает вид, что не замечает. Для остальной команды в этом нет ничего необычного: Ойкава вообще очень тактильный, а Ивайзуми — его самая частая мишень. Все уже привыкли.

Ивайзуми кажется, что если он сделает что-то подобное, все станет явным — и про метку, и про его чувства. Скорее всего, он ошибается, но это мешает, заставляет быть осторожным, каждый раз мысленно прикидывая: подходящий ли случай? Не выглядит ли дружеское пожатие слишком долгим? Иногда решает, что можно — и тогда добавляет еще один момент в копилку приятных воспоминаний, но чаще довольствуется тем, что дает Ойкава.

— Здесь еще и пруд есть. Пойдете купаться?

— А там можно?

— Ага, Джозенджи приехали еще вчера и уже ходили, их менеджер говорит, там хорошо.

Когда Ойкава успевает заводить новые знакомства и выведывать полезную информацию, Ивайзуми уже давно даже не пытается понять. Но идея хорошая.

— Тогда пойдем. — Окита кивает.

— Только сначала слезь с меня, — Ивайзуми предпринимает еще одну попытку спихнуть Ойкаву, и тот наконец отцепляется от него, но становится все равно слишком близко.

Только теперь Ивайзуми понимает, что его смутно беспокоило всю дорогу в автобусе и позже, на тренировке: он совсем не чувствует уже ставшего привычным запаха Ойкавы. Наверное, он принюхивается слишком явно — Ойкава замечает и позже, когда они все идут к пруду, замедляет шаг, так, чтоб они немного отстали, и тогда объясняет:

— Пока здесь, буду пить подавители. Слишком много альф, не хочу их нервировать. И не хочу снова пропустить весь лагерь из-за течки. — Он разводит руками, показывая, что от него тут ничего не зависит. — Потом перестану.

Вообще-то он прав, Ивайзуми понимает и согласен. Из-за отсутствия запаха Ивайзуми кажется, что у него заложен нос, как при простуде, стоит Ойкаве оказаться рядом. Это неприятно, но терпимо. И это только на несколько дней. Но, самое главное, он чувствует, как наконец отпускает старательно подавляемая мысль, что у Ойкавы может снова начаться течка и все опять повторится, только сейчас понимает, насколько сильно на самом деле она его беспокоила.

Времени до следующей тренировки совсем немного, но вода прохладная и прозрачная, и Ивайзуми рад, что они сюда пришли. Другие команды, похоже, тоже узнали про пруд, но он достаточно большой, чтобы хватило всем.

Ойкава успевает отплыть дальше от берега, и уже оттуда окатывает волной брызг, заставляя щуриться и отворачиваться. Ивайзуми прикрывает глаза ладонью и кидается вперед, ловит и под одобрительные комментарии Ханамаки окунает Ойкаву с головой. Самый действенный способ. Из-под воды тот показывается мокрый, с волосами, облепившими лоб, но едва отдышавшись, ныряет уже сам, хватает за ноги, пытается затащить на глубину. Дно скользкое, а Ойкава сейчас гораздо сильнее, чем в детстве, и ему это удается.

Все это так похоже на то время, когда они двумя семьями выезжали на природу, что Ивайзуми забывает о необходимости сдерживаться, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, поддается веселью, полностью отпуская себя. Он не следит за временем, но вынырнув в очередной раз, замечает наблюдающего за ними Ханамаки.

— Продолжайте-продолжайте, мы притворимся, что ничего не видим. — На сердитый взгляд Ивайзуми тот только ухмыляется и беззаботно машет рукой, но быстро пытается отплыть подальше, когда Ойкава устремляется к нему.

— Ива-чан, за мной, — командует он. И у Ханамаки просто нет шансов.

— Эй, вы его только совсем не утопите, он еще пригодится на тренировке! — Коджиро проплывает мимо, происходящее его явно веселит и никаких подозрений не вызывает, на что бы там ни намекал Ханамаки.

Ивайзуми кажется, что это его лучший день за все лето.

Вечером усталость берет свое, и сразу после ужина Ивайзуми ложится. Как и в прошлый раз, сокомандники рассказывают друг другу страшные истории. Краем уха он слышит смех Ойкавы, который остался посидеть с остальными, и рассказ Ханамаки про ужасное чудище, живущее на дне пруда — да-да, того самого, в котором они купались сегодня, — для которого нет большей радости, как топить приезжающих в лагерь школьников. Он хочет дождаться истории Ойкавы, но легкая полудрема незаметно переходит в глубокий сон.

Проснувшись, он не знает, сколько времени прошло — по ощущениям, совсем немного. Но в комнате уже темно, судя по тишине, все легли спать. А его кто-то осторожно тычет пальцем в плечо, а потом, когда он накрывается с головой одеялом, — еще раз, настойчивее.

Ойкава, конечно, кому еще быть.

— Ну что тебе? — на секунду мелькает пугающая мысль, что таблетки не помогли и течка все-таки началась, и сонливость разом уходит.

— Пойдем смотреть на звезды.

Накатывает облегчение и раздражение — нашел из-за чего будить.

— Совсем сдурел? Ночь уже, а завтра рано вставать.

— Мы ненадолго.

— Их, может, даже и не видно.

— Точно видно, я выглядывал. В августе их всегда много. Ну пойдем.

Иногда — почти всегда, на самом деле, — с Ойкавой проще согласиться, чем пытаться спорить. И это явно такой случай.

Они забираются на склон позади спортзала и садятся в траву. На улице тепло даже ночью, но трава кажется слегка влажной от росы.

— Смотри, а ты говорил, не видно. Красиво, да?

Звезды не просто есть — их очень много, гораздо больше, чем в городе. Они яркие и крупные, местами сгущаются настолько, что за ними почти не просматривается небо.

— Да, очень.

Они просто сидят, задрав головы, и смотрят. От земли идет прохлада, от Ойкавы — жар тела, и Ивайзуми чувствует какое-то беспричинное счастье просто от того, что может вот так находиться с ним и вглядываться в звездную бесконечность. Он ложится на на траву, и роса мочит футболку и волосы на затылке. Ойкава сразу устраивается рядом.

— А еще в августе чаще видно падающие звезды, — говорит он негромко. — Тогда можно загадать желание, и оно обязательно сбудется.

Ивайзуми скептически фыркает. Сбудется, как же. Он давно не верит в детские сказки. Исполняющиеся по волшебству желания, НЛО и инопланетяне — это к Ойкаве. Но все-таки после слов Ойкавы он невольно внимательнее оглядывает небо, и когда одно из ярких пятен как будто срывается и летит к земле, загадывает желание. Самое глупое и невозможное. Чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что сказки врут, или — чтобы дать им еще один шанс.

Они долго лежат рядом и уходить совсем не хочется.

***  
Пас оказывается слишком быстрым, мяч пролетает раньше, чем Ивайзуми успевает по нему ударить, и касается пола далеко за линией площадки. Результат матча он не решает, они все равно выигрывают, да и сама игра — часть обычной тренировки внутри своей же команды. Но случай уже не первый, и это очень тревожный знак.

— Ты больше не чувствуешь, да? — спрашивает Ойкава позже, когда они выходят во время перерыва на порог спортзала и рядом никого нет.

— Совсем слабо.

Ивайзуми до сих пор может точно сказать, когда Ойкава рад, а когда чем-то расстроен, иногда уверен, что он собирается делать в тот или иной момент на площадке, но теперь в этом больше простой интуиции давно знакомых людей, хорошего знания Ойкавы и его привычек.

Метка слабеет. Возможно, просто результат освещения или собственного разыгравшегося воображения, но Ивайзуми замечает, что она и сама становится бледнее, как будто выцветает. Слишком рано. Он не думал, что у них так мало времени, статьи в интернете о таком не предупреждали.

Ойкава кусает губы, глубоко задумывается. Скорее всего, он тоже чувствует изменения, не может не чувствовать. И, похоже, они ему не нравятся.

— Если ты не против, мы могли бы в следующий раз обновить метку... — начинает Ойкава осторожно. — И еще… давно хотел спросить…

Сердце начинает колотиться, как ненормальное — так, что кажется, Ойкава услышит. Радоваться такому предложению глупо, он наверняка выглядит жалким, но Ивайзуми не может ничего с собой поделать.

— Да, я согласен. И так будет гораздо лучше для игры, — говорит он быстро. Ойкаве незачем объяснять свои причины, убеждать и приводить доводы, Ивайзуми и так все понимает. Как бы ни хотелось верить, что это не только для того, чтобы повысить их шансы на отборочных, обманывать себя он не собирается.

Ойкава закрывает рот, так и не договорив, словно сбился с мысли, и на секунду у Ивайзуми возникает ощущение, что тот собирался сказать что-то совсем другое. Но потом Ойкава кивает и улыбается.

— Да, точно.

***  
Течка у Ойкавы все не начинается. Это нормально, так бывает, особенно поначалу. Но из-за этого они не могут ничего сделать с меткой, которая продолжает слабеть и исчезать. Последнюю неделю она, похоже, перестала полностью скрывать запах Ойкавы от других альф — на тренировках Ивайзуми то и дело замечает, как иногда подрагивают ноздри и расширяются зрачки у тех, кто оказывается к Ойкаве слишком близко. Пока что ничего серьезного, но если так пойдет и дальше, ему придется снова пить подавители.

И ладно бы только команда — словно почувствовав, что метка исчезает, девчонки начинают еще больше крутится вокруг Ойкавы. С другой стороны, они и раньше не прекращали ходить за ним толпой, появляться на матчах и украдкой заглядывать в двери спортзала во время тренировок. И среди них не только альфы. Так что, наверняка, дело не в этом. Проблема в том, что Ойкава отвечает им, общается, практически флиртует — и это раздражает, хотя поводов злиться у Ивайзуми совершенно быть не должно: несмотря на метку, у него нет никаких прав на Ойкаву.

— Зачем ты тратишь на них время? — ворчит Ивайзуми, когда они выходят из ворот школы только после того, как Ойкава почти полчаса общался с целым десятком своих фанаток. Мелкие, едва ли по плечо ему — но Ивайзуми готов поспорить, что видел среди них несколько второгодок и даже третьегодок. Вот им-то что от него надо?

— Ну-у, — Ойкава задумчиво тянет, не глядя под ноги. — Они милые.

А еще — они громко и искренне восхищаются им, а Ойкаве нравится внимание и любовь окружающих. Ивайзуми знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать. Но даже попытки убедить себя в том, что Ойкава просто самовлюбленный засранец и все это ничего не значит, не помогают — Ивайзуми уже не раз пробовал перебирать его недостатки, и они, конечно, бесили, но чувств к Ойкаве нисколько не притупляли.

— Совсем они не милые. Шумные и назойливые, — ворчит он.

— Ого! Ива-чан ревнует меня? — Ойкава смеется. Дразнит, как обычно, ему только дай повод.

— Сейчас врежу. — Ивайзуми делает угрожающий шаг в его сторону, и Ойкава отскакивает, продолжая смеяться. — С чего вдруг мне тебя ревновать?

— А я думал, это ты мне расскажешь.

— Придурок. — Смущение легко скрывать за злостью, так оно гораздо менее заметно. — Вот в следующий раз с ними и пойдешь домой, я тебя ждать не буду. — Ивайзуми отворачивается и быстро шагает вперед, не оглядываясь.

Ойкава нагоняет и пару минут молча идет рядом.

— Не сердись. Я же просто шучу, — говорит он наконец, и от мягких примирительных интонаций в его голосе по спине пробегают мурашки. — Извини, если обидел.

— И ты извини, что накинулся на тебя.

Теперь Ивайзуми все-таки бросает взгляд на Ойкаву — тот смотрит ласково и немного виновато. Его так хочется обнять и поцеловать, что от невозможности это сделать почти больно.

Ивайзуми просто не понимает, почему исчезающая метка, повлияв на интуицию, запах, даже их игру в волейбол, никак не затронула чувства. Наверное, если бы любовь тоже исчезла вместе с ней, было бы проще.

***  
Последние несколько недель перед отборочными Ивайзуми кажется, что он практически живет в спортзале, возвращаясь домой только для короткого сна, — и даже тогда продолжает думать о волейболе: что можно улучшить, чего ожидать от противников. Возможно, результат дурного влияния Ойкавы, слишком долго с ним общался, раз подхватил его привычки.

В день перед началом матчей тренировка заканчивается немного раньше, чем обычно — время выспаться, хотя бы немного отдохнуть и настроиться.

— Можно я переночую у тебя? — спрашивает вдруг Ойкава, когда они почти подходят к его дому.

— Ты что, со своими поссорился?

— Нет. Просто так…

Он явно волнуется и устал. А у себя в комнате наверняка опять начнет пересматривать записи матчей и накручивать себя дальше.

— Пойдем.

Ойкава немного расслабляется и улыбается.

После ужина, когда Ойкава уходит в душ, Ивайзуми привычно достает гостевой футон и, подумав, сразу перекладывает на него свою подушку — все равно не сейчас, так потом выпросит.

Ивайзуми думает, что, наверное, Ойкава заснет, пока он моется, таким вымотанным тот выглядит. Но он не спит, смотрит что-то с телефона.

— Все, заканчивай, — предупреждает Ивайзуми и сразу гасит свет. Что интересно, Ойкава слушается: выключает и кладет рядом телефон, накрывается одеялом. И все равно не спит — Ивайзуми в полудреме слышит, как тот ворочается и вздыхает, а приоткрыв глаза, видит темный силуэт: Ойкава поднимается с футона и подходит к постели.

— Можно к тебе? — Ивайзуми какое-то время медлит, и Ойкава добавляет: — У меня нет течки, я не буду приставать.

— Знаю, что нет, я бы заметил. В прошлый раз раньше тебя почувствовал. — Ивайзуми ворчит, но отодвигается к стене и приподнимает одеяло, запуская Ойкаву. И тот сразу забирается к нему, возится, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Блин, у тебя ноги холодные. — Ойкава тихонько смеется и прижимается ближе, теперь уже явно специально грея об него ступни.

— А когда в прошлый раз почувствовал?

— За день, с самого утра.

— А почему не сказал?

— Не знаю, сомневался, вдруг показалось.

— А как почувствовал? Запах?

Вот же пристал.

— Не замолчишь — выгоню.

Не выгонит, конечно, и Ойкава тоже это знает, но все-таки больше ничего не спрашивает.

— С тобой так спокойно, — сообщает он вдруг, и Ивайзуми теряется, не понимая, что на это ответить. Ему тоже спокойнее и лучше с Ойкавой — стоило оказаться рядом, и сразу появилось чувство какой-то правильности, ощущение, что теперь все так, как должно быть.

— Спи, — говорит он и все-таки кладет руку поверх Ойкавы — не прижимая к себе и не обнимая, просто сохраняя физический контакт и делясь теплом.

***  
Они доходят до финала и все равно снова проигрывают. Не из-за быстрой атаки, переставшей быть настолько неожиданной и впечатляющей без интуиции, которую давала метка, — так хотя бы нашлась причина, которую можно было бы исправить к следующему разу, — разрыв в очках слишком явный, чтобы себя обманывать. Похоже, перевес действительно на стороне Шираторизавы, те лучше и сильнее Сейджо, и их победу никак нельзя списать на удачу или собственные ошибки. Признавать это не хочется, кажется, проиграй они любой другой команде, и то было бы не так обидно. Но это снова Шираторизава.

Ивайзуми не собирается плакать, хотя бы не на площадке, но все равно, кланяясь расстроенной группе поддержки на трибунах, чувствует, как по лицу текут слезы.

— Мы обязательно победим их в следующий раз, — говорит Ойкава, когда они уже выходят из зала — как говорил после каждого их поражения. Но он тоже грустный и заплаканный, и его утешения звучат не особо убедительно.

Ушиджиму они встречают в коридоре, когда уже направляются к автобусу. Он один, без команды, и смотрит на них — но даже так, они могли бы просто пройти мимо, навряд ли тот заговорил бы первым. Но Ойкава останавливается в нескольких метрах от Ушиджимы, и Ивайзуми тоже приходится задержаться: бросать его одного кажется неправильным.

— Поздравлять с победой не буду.

— Это не имеет значения.

Ушиджима выглядит спокойным и уверенным. Смотрит на Ойкаву, разговаривает только с ним, будто вообще не замечая никого рядом. И это бесит. Вдруг на его лице появляется удивленное выражение, он глубоко втягивает воздух.

— Ты омега!

Ойкава упирает руки в бока, и Ивайзуми не может точно сказать, чего больше в этом жесте: возмущения или вредной радости от того, что Ушиджима впервые за все время проявил какие-то эмоции. Ойкаву понимать теперь гораздо сложнее — очередное подтверждение того, что связь слабеет.

— С этим что-то не так?

Ушиджима как будто всерьез задумывается над вопросом, потом качает головой.

— Нет. Так даже лучше, будет глубже взаимопонимание в связке с асом. — И прежде чем Ойкава успевает что-то сказать, добавляет. — Ты еще успеешь перевестись в Шираторизаву на следующий год, если хорошо сдашь экзамены.

Какое-то время Ойкава молча таращится на него, похоже, просто не находя слов от такой самоуверенности.

— Не собираюсь я никуда переводиться. И альфа у меня уже есть.

Теперь Ушиджима все-таки обращает внимание на Ивайзуми.

— А почему тогда его метка почти не видна? — спрашивает он, сразу безошибочно находя слабое место.

Ивайзуми нечего ему ответить. Даже если они обновят метку, он не сможет считать себя альфой Ойкавы. Да и сам Ойкава наверняка так не считает — просто сказал первое пришедшее в голову, чтобы отвадить Ушиджиму. Ивайзуми не уверен, что имеет право вмешиваться: в конце концов, зависит только от Ойкавы, захочет он обновить метку, перейти на подавители — или принять метку другого альфы. Да хотя бы того же Ушиджимы. В любом случае, к Ивайзуми это не имеет никакого отношения. И поэтому происходящее становится еще более неприятным и унизительным. Он уже жалеет, что решил остаться, и слегка злится: на Ойкаву, который начал этот разговор, на Ушиджиму — за его обычную равнодушную и безжалостную прямоту.

Но Ойкава никогда не сдается так просто.

— Не твое дело.

— Альфа, который не может поддерживать связь, недостоин своей омеги. Ты выбрал не того человека, чтобы стать сильнее.

— Я его выбрал не поэтому!

Ушиджима только пожимает плечами, смотрит с сомнением, но ничего не говорит. Ойкава обходит его и быстро направляется к выходу — так неожиданно, что Ивайзуми не сразу успевает за ним. 

— Да что бы он понимал! — Ойкава тоже злится — не требуется даже связи, чтобы это заметить.

— Не надо было его трогать. И в кое-чем он даже прав.

Ойкава резко останавливается, и Ивайзуми машинально проходит еще несколько шагов.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? — Ойкава аж задыхается от возмущения. — В чем он может быть прав?

— В том, что я не тот человек, с которым ты станешь сильнее. Тебе не нужна моя метка.

Ойкава молча смотрит на него. Теперь он не выглядит рассерженным, скорее каким-то потерянным.

— Нам надо поговорить. Похоже, уже давно, — говорит он наконец.

Ивайзуми сомневается, что это что-то изменит, но какая теперь разница, можно и поговорить. Он кивает.

Наверное, они сильно задержались — водитель их автобуса подает сигнал, стоящий у передней двери Окита нетерпеливо машет рукой.

— Потом, когда приедем, — тихо бросает Ойкава.

Оказавшись в автобусе, он сразу пробирается к окну и закрывает глаза. Ивайзуми уверен: Ойкава только притворяется, что спит. Но сам делает то же самое. Ему надо подумать, определиться, что он собирается говорить и чего вообще хочет, а еще — попытаться понять, чего хочет Ойкава. То, что он сказал Ушиджиме про своего альфу и выбор — он же не мог говорить это всерьез? Ойкава точно ничего не выбирал, так получилось. Но в голове пустота, усилие кажется слишком сложным и бессмысленным. Там будет понятно.

До разговора не доходит ни после того, как они подъезжают к школе, ни по пути домой — каждый раз Ойкава мотает головой и просто говорит «не здесь». Он ничего не объясняет и явно нервничает, и Ивайзуми тоже начинает тревожиться.

Судя по машине возле дома Ойкавы, у них в гостях его сестра, возможно, с Такеру. И Ойкава нерешительно останавливается у калитки. Наверное, они его ждут, но там поговорить точно не получится, а у Ивайзуми дома никого нет: отец в командировке, мать вернется с работы поздно. Самое место для серьезного разговора.

— Хочешь, пойдем ко мне? — спрашивает он, и Ойкава с облегчением кивает, будто уже не рассчитывал на такое предложение.

В доме Ивайзуми темно и пусто. Он идет в спальню и сразу садится на кровать, ожидая, что Ойкава, как обычно, сядет рядом. Но тот подходит к стулу возле письменного стола и садится напротив.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Ойкава на секунду зажмуривается, делает глубокий вдох.

— Я ведь тебе нравлюсь? Не как друг? — Ивайзуми ожидает любого начала, но не такого, и сразу теряется, не понимая, что ему теперь делать — отпираться до последнего, раз уж они договорились остаться друзьями, или воспользоваться словами Ойкавы как поводом для признания? Но тот не дает ему времени подумать: — Потому что я тебя, кажется, люблю.

— Ты это серьезно?

Даже звучит невозможно, Ивайзуми проще поверить, что он ослышался, чем что это происходит на самом деле — слишком долго думал и мечтал так сильно, даже загадал желание. Но Ойкава, похоже, понимает его изумление иначе.

— Я ошибся, да? — Он старается не выглядеть особо расстроенным, но поджавшиеся губы и посерьезневшее выражение лица его выдают. — Тогда извини, что спросил. Я не собирался, просто сегодня зашла речь и как-то… еще и Ушивака этот. Если тебе не неприятно, пусть все останется как раньше. — Ойкаве все-таки удается улыбнуться. — И метку тоже не обязательно обновлять, если ты не хочешь.

Ивайзуми понимает, что молчит слишком долго, что это еще больше убеждает Ойкаву в том, что признание было лишним — а заставлять его так думать Ивайзуми точно не собирается, как и отказываться от того, что оказалось взаимным.

— Да нравишься ты мне! — Сказать надо слишком многое, непонятно, с чего начинать и о чем говорить. — Я думал, это ты не хочешь, сам же предложил оставить все как раньше.

Признание звучит резко, практически обвиняюще, и Ойкава машинально подхватывает его тон.

— Когда? В самом начале? Тогда я еще тебя не любил, что я мог предложить?

Наверное, это должно еще больше распалить, но Ивайзуми вдруг успокаивается, такой ответ почему-то убеждает, снимает хотя бы часть сомнений.

— Ты тоже не сразу? Я думал, что это из-за метки и потом все пройдет. Но метка уже почти не действует, а я все равно тебя люблю.

Ойкава быстро кивает, похоже, соглашаясь с его объяснением. Он выглядит очень довольным, улыбается теперь по-настоящему радостно и искренне.

— А почему не сказал? — Ойкава подозрительно прищуривается. Он явно расслабился, судя по тому, как свободно развалился на стуле, и, даже зная ответ, хочет услышать это от самого Ивайзуми. С ним бывает — прицепится и не отвяжется, пока не добьется своего.

— Думал, что тебе это не понравится. — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами. — Ты же никак не показывал, будто что-то изменилось.

— Сам как будто лучше, — Ойкава фыркает. — И я пытался сказать, но ты каждый раз мешал.

— Значит, плохо пытался. — Ивайзуми догадывается, о чем тот говорит, но признавать правоту Ойкавы точно не собирается, а то потом постоянно напоминать будет.

— И я же впустил тебя домой во время течки? Можно было и догадаться.

— Я считал, тебе просто так удобнее.

— Ну да конечно. Думаешь, легко было смотреть на тебя в раздевалке? Или спать у тебя в комнате на твоей подушке?

— Ты сам у меня ее забрал! — Ойкава только самодовольно усмехается, и Ивайзуми, не удержавшись, добавляет: — А потом дрочил на нее! — Ойкава давится воздухом, цепляется за стул, словно боится упасть, и заливается краской.

— Ты видел? И все равно не догадался?!

Ладно, ничья. Странно спорить сразу после признания, во всех фильмах, что Ивайзуми видел, это происходило гораздо романтичнее. Но так проще и привычнее, а прочно обосновавшееся внутри ощущение счастья все равно никуда не исчезает.

— Я тоже на тебя дрочил, — признается Ивайзуми. — И хотел, даже когда у тебя не было течки.

— И я.

Ойкава встает со стула и наконец подходит, но не садится на кровать, просто стоит рядом, практически вплотную. Теперь он не смеется, выглядит даже как будто неуверенным.

— Можно? — тихо спрашивает он. Ивайзуми кивает, не уточняя, что именно. Сейчас Ойкаве можно все.

Ойкава наклоняется и целует его — мягко и осторожно касается губами, словно боится спугнуть, но, едва Ивайзуми приоткрывает рот, засовывает язык и начинает действовать увереннее. Наверное, Ойкаве неудобно стоять вот так, согнувшись — сначала он опирается ладонями на его плечи, потом забирается верхом на колени Ивайзуми, и тот машинально проводит руками по его бокам, лаская, обнимает за талию и прижимает к себе. Тело привычно реагирует на близость Ойкавы, словно помнит, что надо делать.

Ивайзуми не знает, сколько они так сидят, совсем не отслеживает время. Целоваться, обнявшись и никуда не торопясь, без того, чтобы все ощущения смывал поток гормонов, приятно и уютно. Когда Ойкава так близко, Ивайзуми кажется, что он снова чувствует его запах — и теперь не видит необходимости сдерживаться, пьет его глубокими вдохами.

Ойкава разрывает поцелуй первым, но не отстраняется, сидит, прижавшись все так же тесно, и Ивайзуми чувствует его дыхание на своем лице.

— А у тебя встал! — заявляет вдруг Ойкава. Ну да, при том, как они близко, неудивительно, что он заметил. Ивайзуми тоже чувствует, как твердо вдавливается в живот член Ойкавы — но он-то не стал об этом говорить, чтобы не портить наконец-то романтичный, насколько полагается в таких ситуациях, момент. Но, похоже, Ойкава совсем не романтик, что бы там ни думали бегающие за ним девчонки. Ивайзуми невольно чувствует легкое злорадство, думая, как бы их это разочаровало.

— У тебя тоже! — Ойкава только улыбается шире, сжимает его ноги коленями. — Если ты на что-то намекаешь…

— Вот видишь, ты стал гораздо догадливее!

— Да ну тебя. — Ивайзуми хлопает Ойкаву по заднице, но тот в ответ только притирается ближе, подцепляет застежку его ветровки.

— Я серьезно. Ты не хочешь?

И да, Ивайзуми хочет, хотя заниматься сексом сразу после признания кажется странным. Заниматься с Ойкавой сексом без течки вообще кажется странным.

— Прямо сейчас?

— А зачем ждать?

Ойкава уже успел расстегнуть молнию и теперь активно пытается снять с него куртку. Он явно расценивает сомнения Ивайзуми в свою пользу: был бы против, так бы и сказал. И Ивайзуми опускает руки, чтобы тому было удобнее стянуть с них рукава, а потом и сам тянется к одежде Ойкавы.

— Но с меткой сейчас ничего не получится, — на всякий случай напоминает он, и Ойкава смеется.

— Знаю, с меткой потом. Я не из-за нее. Просто так. — Ойкава ненадолго слезает с него, только чтобы стянуть штаны с бельем и дать время сделать то же самое Ивайзуми, и сразу усаживается обратно. Чувствовать его всем телом, кожа к коже, невыносимо. — На самом деле, мне хотелось попробовать с тобой без течки, чтобы все помнить и чувствовать.

Он говорит тихо, почти шепотом, и Ивайзуми понимает, что если Ойкава не замолчит прямо сейчас, он позорно кончит только от звука его голоса, теплой тяжести на своих коленях и легких прикосновений. На этот раз он сам целует Ойкаву, и тот сразу отвечает, как будто давно этого ждал.

Ивайзуми гладит его лопатки и поясницу, запоминая ладонями то, что уже наизусть изучил глазами, потом опускает руки вниз и кладет Ойкаве на бедра. Ойкава несильно давит ему на плечи, заставляя немного откинуться назад, и, перебравшись выше, направляет в себя его член. Ощущения кажутся острее и четче, уверенность Ойкавы в том, что он делает, — не влияние гормонов, не слепая жажда секса, а осознанное желание близости именно с ним, — сводит с ума.

Идет туго, Ойкава хмурится и зажимается. Потом вздыхает, приподнимается, и Ивайзуми не может сдержать нетерпеливый стон.

— Подожди, сейчас растяну немного. — Ойкава заводит руку за спину, но Ивайзуми его останавливает.

— Давай я? — Ойкава кивает и возвращает ладонь на плечо Ивайзуми, сдвигается немного, чтобы ему было удобнее достать.

Даже без течки внутри Ойкава влажный — смазки гораздо меньше, она не пачкает бедра липкими потеками, не хлюпает, но пальцы входят легко. Хватило бы и нескольких движений, но Ивайзуми продолжает просовывать их глубже, трогать скользкие стенки, растягивая их шире. Прекращает, только когда Ойкава ложится на него сверху, словно больше не может держаться прямо, дышит прерывисто и неровно.

— Уже можно, — говорит Ивайзуми, и теперь сам придерживает собственный член, пока Ойкава медленно опускается на него. Его руки сильнее стискивают плечи, слегка подрагивают от напряжения.

— Тебе не больно?

— Нет. Все в порядке. — Ойкава мотает головой и начинает двигаться, с каждым разом впуская глубже, насаживаясь резче. Кажется, ему тоже нужно быстрее, всего сразу — и он берет сам, не ожидая, когда Ивайзуми даст ему это. С ним хорошо, но даже так — прикосновений слишком мало, Ивайзуми хочет чувствовать всего Ойкаву. Он хватает Ойкаву за руки, пытается подтащить его к себе, обнять.

— Давай по-другому? — предлагает он. — А то мне до тебя не дотянуться. — И Ойкава улыбается, наконец поняв, чего Ивайзуми хочет, прижимается сверху, позволяет уложить себя на постель.

— Да, сейчас можно и так, — соглашается он, смеется и обхватывает ногами и руками, виснет на нем — и его сразу становится вокруг много, столько, сколько надо. Ивайзуми целует Ойкаву, толкаясь медленно и глубоко, потом, проверяя пришедшую вдруг в голову мысль, наклоняет голову к его шее, широко проводит языком по почти уже незаметной метке, и Ойкава выгибается в объятиях.

— Ты поэтому не хотел, чтобы я ее трогал?

— Да, но сейчас ощущается гораздо меньше, просто неожиданно было.

— Да? — Ивайзуми вылизывает метку, иногда слегка прихватывая зубами кожу, пока Ойкава не начинает ерзать и дергаться, то ли от щекотки, то ли от возбуждения.

— Ну, продолжай уже, — Ойкава сильно сжимается внутри. И Ивайзуми продолжает до самой разрядки.

Оргазм не такой, как во время течки, чувства полного единения не возникает, но он также вышибает из головы все мысли. Узла тоже нет, и, подождав пару минут, Ивайзуми выходит и ложится рядом с Ойкавой.

— Надо вставать.

— Угу.

— Тогда зачем ты лезешь под одеяло?

— Потому что холодно.

В комнате действительно прохладно, уставшее за день тело сопротивляется попыткам поднять его, и последняя капля: Ойкава вставать явно не собирается. Решив, что ничего страшного не случится, если он полежит полчаса, Ивайзуми тоже забирается под одеяло, и Ойкава сразу забрасывает на него руку и утыкается носом в шею.

— А ноги у тебя все-таки холодные, — комментирует Ивайзуми.

— Угу.

И все равно, лежать под одеялом рядом с засыпающим Ойкавой хорошо и уютно.

Будит его то, что где-то в коридоре щелкает замок входной двери. В комнате темно, а Ойкава успел закинуть на него не только руку, но и ногу. Он согрелся, и теперь под одеялом даже жарко.

— Просыпайся. Мама вернулась. — Ивайзуми пытается выбраться из-под Ойкавы, и тот ворчит — сонно и недовольно.

— А вот если бы ты ей сразу сказал, вставать бы не пришлось.

— Все равно пришлось бы. И с чего ты взял, что я не сказал?

— Догадался. Ивайзуми-сан вела себя совсем как раньше. — Ивайзуми молча тянет одеяло на себя, но Ойкава не отпускает. — Ну, значит, теперь сюрприз будет, — добавляет он и смеется, и Ивайзуми накрывает его одеялом с головой, а потом выбирается из постели и начинает искать домашнюю одежду.

— Не будет, я потом ей расскажу. — Из-под одеяла Ойкава высовывается, но вставать, похоже, все равно не собирается. — Ладно, лежи тут. Я выйду ненадолго, скажу, что ты сегодня ночуешь у меня, но уже спишь.

— А в следующую течку я вообще у тебя останусь, — вредно обещает Ойкава и снова прячется под одеялом.

— Даже не надейся. Ты слишком шумный.

Ивйзуми выходит прежде, чем Ойкава успевает возмутиться. А вернувшись — сразу забирается к нему и до сих пор не может поверить, что все так просто, что больше не надо сомневаться и сдерживаться.

— Поговорил? — Ойкава поворачивается к нему, снова обхватывает руками и закидывает ногу ему на бедро, как будто тоже еще сомневается и боится, что иначе Ивайзуми исчезнет. Лежать так неудобно, жарко и невозможно радостно.

— Ага. Теперь давай спать.

Ивайзуми обнимает Ойкаву в ответ и чувствует себя счастливым.


End file.
